Minel and the dragon
by Iroyuki
Summary: Minel prefers familiarity over adventure. But when he meets a dragon who claims to be a man, he is thrown into something he never wished for. Dragon/ fantasy AU. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_(Prologue)_

In a small village, near the snowy mountains, there lived a greedy man with riches beyond imagination. His long strawberry blonde hair and beautiful golden colored eyes made him standout in the very poor village. Every night he counted his gold and slept in large mansion.

The man was named Vladimir and he laughed at the townspeople for not comparing to even half of his wealth. He was often shunned from the villagers but he did not care. He had his gold, his treasures. He didn't need friends who were not of his class anyways.

However a deadly disease came and began to take the villagers by the handful. One specifically cold night, the rich man found himself ill in the dead of winter.

Many of the villagers had disappeared now and many were starving and cold. They decided they had enough and snuck into the Vladimir's home.

They found him laying ill in bed, sleeping. The villagers raised their weapons and beat him to death, taking all of his riches for themselves as the man layed in his bed, no longer breathing.

...

When the man awoke again, he found himself no longer ill. He looked around the dark forest before seeing a cloaked figure. "Who goes there?" He asked as the figure came out. "I do," the man said. "And who are you?" Vladimir asked, pulling a sword out from the side of his hip. "I am a magician. I come from a land far from here. Where the ice covers not only the mountains, and the winds speak in a tone of sorrow," the man said as he approached him.

"And what do you want from me?" Vladimir asked, standing guard. "I am here to make a bargain," he said. "You are dead. Through a series of greed and envy, your death came short and now your soul wanders these nightly forest."

The magician stopped in front of the blonde and looked up at him. "I will give you back life in exchange for your most precious jewel." Vladimir raised an eyebrow and looked at the cloaked man. "The villagers took all of my treasures. My riches are no more," he said.

"Gold is not the only treasure to be found in the world," the man said. "What I want from you cannot be forged by man nor earth. What I want is your mortality."

"Remove your hood so that I may see you," Vladimir said. The man lowered his hood and revealed a very young man with platinum blonde hair and an iron cross pin holding his hair back on one side. His blue, almost violet eyes were as cold as ice as they bore through him.

Vladimir thought. Mortality for life? "If agree, will I get my riches back?" He asked. "I will bestow upon you all the riches you can wish for and life as long as time itself with no such thing as disease. I only ask for one thing in return," he said.

"May I ask for your name?" Vladimir asked. "I am Lukas of the Norwegian Ice lands," he said. Now Vladimir understood why the man seemed cold in every possible way. "Then I accept your offer. I want a long life filled with richest beyond any king," Vladimir said.

Lukas nodded and stook his hand out. Vladimir went to shake it, however the moment he took his hand, Lukas's eyes shone a bright blue before everything went to black.

..

Vladimir stirred awake, feeling intensely cold. He tried to stand, only to find it difficult to move. Not so much in a painful way, more of a confused kind of way. He suddenly wasn't sure how to move.

His legs and arms felt wrong and as he went to move his head, he felt the ice crunch beneath him. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, looking around at the giants cave he occupied. "What is this?" He asked looking around. He felt the ice caving under his legs everytime he moved, and as he looked down, he froze.

Instead of his feet, he saw long red claws. He began to panic and moved around trying to figure out what was wrong with him. It didn't take long before he realized that he was no longer human. He was given life, but as a dragon.

...

 **A/N: Honestly just wrote this because I was bored. I don't know if I will actually continue this or not.**

 **Vladimir sure got the _deal_ of a _lifetime_ though, amiright? Haha I have terrible humor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Although this story really isn't too popular, I decided i would continue this because im a huge fantasy dork and feel like there isn't enough fantasy AUs in hetalia. (Fantasy AUs with dragons and Romania)**

 **Oh and Minel is Bulgaria. I might try to include as much as Europe as I can into this story as I go along.**

 **...**

Vladimir attempted to scream, only to let out a large flame instead, melting the ice in the cave. He shut his mouth and looked at the stone walls filled with markings. He attempted to run his hand over the letters, only to find it difficult to move the correct limb.

He groaned in frustration and threw himself on the snow, feeling it cave beneath him. He was stuck in a dragon's body.

He looked around not knowing what to do. This wasn't what he had expected at all. What was he to do now? He would spend his life as a dragon. Even worse, he no longer had mortality. What would it take for him to die? He would have to wait out an eternity before finally dying.

He stood with much struggle, trying to decode how to move what before very slowly walking out. He inspected the area, feeling a sense of nostalgia in the mountain he was on. As he slowly moved foward, he spotted a small village just at the end of the the mountain, where the snow hadn't reached and left rocky mountains.

Upon further inspection, he recognized the old Mansion he used to reside in. Something inside of him snapped though. It was because of the villagers that he was stuck in this situation. The greedy, selfish, murderous, sewer rats were at fault.

He felt large wings spread out from his back and it was last thing he could clearly recall.

He quickly flew down towards the town, landing on the dirty streets where people stopped to stare in horror. "Filthy rats. Where are the men who took my life and my treasures?" He growled out.

When no response came, he growled out before letting out a large flame, setting the village ablaze. People screamed and ran about before he ran towards his own mansion, forcing himself into the home.

He was met with a plethora of men dressed in fancy robes and furniture that must have cost a fortune. "You thieving rats. Dirty humans like you do not deserve to live." He forced a bigger hole through the wall as he trashed, snapping his teeth as the men ran. It wasn't long before the old Mansion was destroyed and and the entire village burnt. Vladimir, however, layed on the remaining rumble of his old mansion tiredly, drifting to sleep.

...

Minel was a young man at the age of twenty with a not so adventurous spirit. His idea of a perfect life is not one of excitement and adventure bit of familiarity and content. He worked his own fields with a housing mate he long hoped to leave.

"Are you going to the next town over?" He asked. Minel sighed and hopped onto his horse. "Yes. I have a few things to pick up," he replied shortly. "Okay. While you're out there, find yourself a nice girl," the man teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Haven't heard that one before from my mother," Minel murmured before taking off on the horse. The warmer air was a decent change and though the next town over wasn't the best for shopping, it was the one he went to with his father many years ago. Once again familiarity overpowered all and he never once had an accident.

Upon arrival however, he was met with something that screamed different. The entire village burnt down to the ground with only few boards still standing. As he went along the dirt path, bodies littered the ground and fear set in.

Where was he to buy his cheap gardening equipment and eggs? He would have to invest in a chicken coop now and that did not scream familiarity. Now he would have to go into the Serbian town to go shopping and that did not seem pleasant.

"Why does this have to happen?" He asked tearfully. He heard rubbed moving and he looked to see a man coming from out of the rubble. "Sir, are you okay?" He asked, the man obviously not okay. "The dragon. It attacked us all. The damn dragon," he said getting closer to Minel.

Minel only backed his horse away not wanting the man touching him. He was not a fan of the lunatics and he hated to be that person but of all the villagers, why was the lunatic the only surviver.

"What? There's no such thing as dragons," Minel said. "I saw it! It was big and red. It had red eyes and breathed fire," the man yelled. A soft groan was heard from a pile of rubble and the man ran off screaming.

"What the? Crazy man. There's no such things as dragons," Minel said before hearing rubble moving. He turned to see a rubble moving and falling off a large creature that was struggling to stand.

It stood at a good five feet above Minel while on the horse. It was a deep red colored with golden horns that curled into a foward point ontop it's head. It had big red claws that ended in black and a long tail that held a small triangle shaped fin at the end.

His eyes widened and he slowly backed the horse away as it stood and looked at him with sharp red eyes. It opened it's mouth revealing large teeth and two longer Canine on each side. It spread out long, black, leathery wings before Minel turned the horse completely around and it ran off quickly.

His breathing was harsh and his heart was thumping as the horse ran away from the ruined town. He felt a strong wind pass him and his heart stopped when the creature landed right in front of him. His horse panicked and stood on it's hind legs, dropping Minel to the floor before it took off into a sprint.

Minel stayed frozen, staring at the large reptile I'm front of him. It was definitely a dragon. Something he did not want to get involved with. He was going to die in a way he really did not wish too. This was not familiarity and content. "God dammit," he spat out before the dragon began to inch closer.

"No. Get away!" He yelled as it got closer. "Who are you?" Minel stopped moving and looked at the dragon. "Did you just talk?" He asked amazed. "I asked you a question, mortal!" Vladimir hissed out. He had to admit, he always wanted to say that.

"I'm Minel from the next village over," he replied shakily. "Why do you trespass onto my property?" Vlad asked menacingly. "I shop here. Are you really talking or did I pass out and am just imagining this?" Minel asked.

"You're dead, human." Vlad said snapping forward. Minel jumped up and began to run off, trying to avoid the dragon that would jump in his direction. Vladimir, however was enjoying himself. He was figuring out how to move about now and this random person was easy practice.

He spread his wings and went foward, lifting the man high into the air.

"Oh god! Put me down!" He yelled staring at the ground in horror. "Okay!" Vladimir said letting him go. Minel's eyes widened and he began to fall. "Oh no. You damn reptilian!" He yelled before letting out a shriek.

Vladimir smiled to himself before flying down and catching him again. "You damn Satan spawn, put me down gently! Gently!" Minel yelled clutching the dragon!" Feet tightly. Vladimir complied, putting him down and standing in front of him. Minel fell to the ground trembling and gripping the dirt.

"If you're going to eat me just do it! Haven't you ever been told not to play with your food?" He yelled out. "You're making this so much harder for me," he whined.

"I'm not used to this body yet so I'm trying to get practice. I won't eat you," he told the man. Minel looked up in irritation. "You are ju- wait. What do you mean this body?" He asked. "I just recently woke up this way. You see I died, well I was killed but a man came and said he'd give me back life and I agreed and I woke up as a dragon," Vlad explained.

Minel blinked an stood. "What kind of drugs did I take on the way. This all has to be the effect of some kind of hypnosis," he said walking away. "Hold on!" Vlad yelled after him. "I'm convinced that damn bastard drugged me and I'm just passed out on the floor of my room. It's only logical that way," he said. "I'm telling the truth," Vladimir sighed. "How do I get back home? My horse ran off and town is three hours away. What do I do?" He asked.

"Hold on. You're leaving?" Vladimir asked. Minel turned to dragon. "Duh. I have a life back home," he said. "Wait. You can't leave! I refuse to be here by myself," Vladimir said. "Should have thought of that before killing an entire village," Minel said.

"You're not leaving. I'm taking you as a slave," Vladimir said standing back up. "A slave? Oh no! I'm a good farmer, there is no way I'm ending up a slave," Minel said crossing his arms. "Not your choice. You are coming with me and we are going to find that man so I can get back to being a human," Vladimir said.

"No! I live by one rule and that is 'stick to familiarity.' In simpler terms, I don't do adventure," Minel snapped back. "What if I pay you?" Vlad asked going in front of the man. "No! I choose my comfort life over working for a dragon." Vladimir frowned.

"How can you not want money. When I was a man, I had massive amounts of treasure. You're telling me you don't want it?" He asked.

"Because not everything in life is about money. I'm living just fine with my poor status and I'd like to return to it," Minel said walking away once more. Vlad growled and picked up the man before flying up into the air. He refused to go out alone. He need someone human to help or he may never find answers. "You will help me or I will drop you from here and feed your body to a pack of wolves," Vladimir growled.

Minel looked down at the distant floor and looked back up. "Drop me." He said plainly. Vladimir tossed him up into the air and caught him in his mouth by his shirt and flew towards the mountain.

"Just leave me alone!" Minel shouted. He was set down once they landed on the snow at the peak of the mountain. "You will find your own way home if you do not choose to help. These mountains are dangerous with some of the coldest nights. You're bound to die the first night dressed like that," Vlad said.

Minel considered rejecting the offer. As he said before, adventure is a big no. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine his death at home during winter. But he didn't exactly want to die yet. His mind was made up when a strong burst of wind blew, freezing him entirely.

"Fine. Just get me out of here," he said shivering. Vladimir and smirked and picked him up, flying towards the cave he had woken up in.


	3. Chapter 3

Vladimir landed inside the cave and put Minel down. "Why are we here?" He asked rubbing his arms for warmth.

"This is where I woke up as a dragon. You can sniff out the guy right?" Minel turned to the dragon with disbelief. "I'm not an animal! It doesn't work that way," he said.

He sighed and went to the wall, running his hand over the strange cravings.

"What are these?" He asked. He followed them, rubbing the ice off with his hands. "Can't you atleast melt this snow?" Minel asked. "I can try. Duck," Vladimir said. Minel barely had a chance to turn around before a large flame passed over him.

He ducked and watched all the ice melt and reveal more markings around the cave walls. He scowled at Vladimir before going to one end of the cave. He scowled when he looked at a ruby stuck inside the wall with a small creature stuck inside the stone.

"What is this?" He asked pulling it out. He inspected the blurry black figure, not sure what he saw inside.

"A lizard?" Vladimir became interested and went beside Minel to get a better look. The moment he got close, it lit up and flew out Minel's hand and hovering above him. Before either could react, the floor cave in and the two found themselves falling.

Minel grabbed onto the large dragon hoping for safety. "Fly!" He yelled. Vladimir however struggled to spread his wings through the tiny tunnel, scraping them against stone. He scraped it with his large claws to slow down but nothing worked.

As they fell deeper, Minel found the dragon growing smaller until eventually, instead of holding scaley skin, he was holding onto fabric. Before his mind could process what was going on, the two hit the floor and rolled over each other groaning in pain as they stopped.

Minel was the first to look up and see a completely different world. "Oh god. Where are we?" He asked looking around at the forest they magically appeared in.

He turned around and was surprised to see a man getting up from the floor with a groan. "Where are we?" The blonde asked looking around. Minel only continued to take in the man in front of him.

He had strawberry blonde hair and a red long sleeved shirt. "What? This isn't my fault," he said with a frown. The accent and voice were undeniably him. The dragon. "You're human," he said looking at him. Vladimir looked down at himself and began to pay himself down. He smiled and stood, grabbing his hair. "I'm human. You did it! It's my old body," he said excitedly. He checked down his pants and his smile widened. "Oh yeah, my body."

Minel rolled his eyes and went up to him. "You have a strange eye color," he pointed out. "What? They're hazel, that's not weird," Vladimir said. "Hazel? Do you know your colors?" Minel asked raising an eyebrow. Vladimir frowned. "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot."

"Your eyes are not hazel. They're red," Minel said. "What?!" Vladimir rubbed at his eyes and bit his lip in frustration. It was then he felt a much sharper pain on his lip. He ran his tongue over his teeth and felt two long fangs in place.

"I'm not myself. What the hell," Vladimir said with a hand over his mouth. Minel sighed and looked down at the necklace he wore. He took it into his hand, inspecting the red stone he had picked up.

The black salamander on it was a lot clearer now. "Hold on. Is it the stone?" He asked. "Take it off," he said tugging on it. Vladimir complied and almost immediately he grew into size back into a large dragon.

"It is the stone! What kind of sorcery is this?" He asked looking at the faded salamander again. He gave the necklace back and Vladimir shrunk down into a human again. "So now I'm some creepy hybrid? This is not okay. I want my real body back," he whined. "I don't want these ugly teeth."

Minel sighed and looked around. He looked up at the mountain they were a few feet away from and walked towards it. "This has to be the mountain we came from." He said. He looked around spotting no sign of a hole from where they had fallen.

"I want to go home! I hate new places," Minel said. He glared at Vladimir. "I hate you." Vladimir frowned in response. "Silence, peasant."

"I'm not a pleasant! I'm a farmer!" Minel yelled. "And I'm rich. Well I was," he murmured. "Hold on. That jerk promised me money. Where is it?" Vladimir asked. "That doesn't matter! What matters is finding our way back home," Minel snapped.

"Okay then let's look for a town," Vladimir said looking around. He began to walk into the forest and Minel sighed before following. "Do we have too? Can't you just fly us home?"

Vladimir looked at him and sighed. "I scraped my wings earlier. I can still feel the pain in my back," he said.

"Now that I think about it. I don't know your name." Minel said. "I'm Vladimir. My father was a merchant so I inherited all his money after he died," Vladimir explained.

"Then those damn villagers killed me for my money." Minel gave a look of pity. "So you're dead?" Vladimir laughed. "No. I met a wizard and he gave me life in exchange for mortality." Minel stopped walking. "Wait. So you can't die?" Vladimir shook his head. "As far as I know, no."

"Amazing. Why would you do that though? Come back to life I mean." Vladimir shrugged. "It seemed like a good deal. I was promised a long life with money, I never thought I'd end up a dragon though." Minel nodded and continued to walk as Vladimir continued to talk about himself.

...

Three hours. It took three hours of walking and Vladimir talking before Minel finally snapped. "This is taking too long! There is nothing but trees for miles. Can't you just fly up now?"

Vladimir stopped talking and frowned. He concentrated and pulled his wings out from behind his back. He gave a look of surprise. He didn't think he could actually do that in human form.

Unfortunately though, his wings still ached and had fresh looking wounds. "No." Minel groaned and sat down. "I can not believe this is happening. I should've been at home eating my yogurt by now," he said.

Just then a loud howl caught their attention. They turned and looked at each other. "We should leave," Minel said standing up. "No. Let's go see. There could be a house nearby with a dog," Vladimir said. Before Minel could protest, he took his hand and pulled him along towards the howling.

When they arrived though, they did not expect to see a person hanging upside down caught in a trap.

He was struggling to untie himself but what really made Minel and Vladimir find it strange was that he had furry dog ears and a furry wolf tail coming out from his cloak.

He sighed and let himself fall again before giving another loud, convincing howl. "What the. Are you seeing this too?" Minel asked. "Or did I die and go to my personal hell?"

"You are the most pessimistic person I have ever met." Vladimir said. "Who goes there?" The man growled.

Vladimir stepped out quickly, pulling a struggling Minel.

"Hello! My name is Vladimir. Do you need help?" He asked. The man's face brightened up. "Yes, please. I can't get unstuck," he said. Vladimir walked up to him and Minel watched the tail begin to wag. "You really saved me, Mr. Vladimir," he said.

Vladmir untied the rope and the man hit the floor with a hard thud. "You really saved me there. Those humans really are wild animals," he said with a soft smile. "Hey!" Minel said from his spot. The man looked at Minel and sniffed the air. "Oh. You're a funny pair," he said looking at the two.

"You know what we are?" Vladimir asked surprised. "A dragon and a human. Your scent isn't very strong though, are you concealing it?" Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "I'm new to this dragon thing. Say, can you tell us where we are?"

The brunette man raised an eyebrow. "You're in the forbidden forest. By the Oasis town." Minel's eyebrow twitched. "You mean we are nowhere near my home?! How did we even end up here?" Vladimir sighed. "Can you tell us where there's a town nearby?"

The man nodded. "I should be heading towards my home now. Would you like to join me?" Vladimir nodded with a smile. "Great. Follow me," he said walking foward. "My name is Torris by the way." He looked to Minel with a smile. "Oh. I'm Minel," he said shyly.

"Nice to meet you. We should hurry, my friends are waiting for me," he said running foward. Vladimir quickly caught up and Minel was left behind with his human speed. "Damn you freaks and your speed," he cursed before they slowed down for him.

...

 **New character:**

 **Torris-Lithuania (part wolf)**

 **The stones are really popular, I'll explain it later.**


	4. Chapter 4

When the small home came into view, Torris's tail began to wag again. "Here we are. I live here," he said running towards it. "Come on. Let's go!" The two followed and watched him open the door excitedly.

"Come in. Make yourselves at home," he said allowing them in. He closed the door and a blonde appeared from behind the door. "Torris. You were totally gone for like, ever. I thought you got caught or something," he said running towards the brunette and hugging him, his tail wagging excitedly.

"No. I just met some people and got caught up," he said. Vladimir raised an eyebrow at his excuse before continuing to look around. "You brought a human here?" The blonde asked. "Yes. He's nice," Torris said wagging his tail.

"Everyone. This is my friend Feliks," Torris introduced. The blonde hid behind his friends and had his tail tucked beneath his legs. "Hello. My name is Vladimir. This is my slave, Maxwell." Minel frowned. "My name is Minel and I am not a slave," he said scowling at the dragon.

"Why is a human going around with a dragon though? Do you like, have some weird fetish," Feliks asked. "F-Felix! Don't be rude," Torris scolded. "I was forced to come along. He threatened to leave me in the mountains," Minel explained.

Vladimir gave a smiled and nod. "Say, do you two know a blonde man by the name of Lukas?" The two pondered for a bit. "I don't," Torris said looking to his friend who shook his head in return.

"It was worth a try. Is there any other magical beings here?" Vlad asked. "Of course. This entire town is made up of magical beings," Torris said. "Really? Don't the humans find out?" Minel asked.

"No. The main dragon here casted a spell so like, no human can even pass here without another magical being," Felix explained. "Another dragon? Can I meet him?" Vladimir asked excitedly. "Uhm. He's a really busy person, I don't know," Torris said. "He's not very nice either."

"Is that so?" Vlad asked. The two nodded. "Well we are searching for someone. Maybe we can ask around the locals," Vlad said. Minel groaned at the idea of talking to entire town.

"Yes. Do as you wish. Ah, I'd like if you joined us for dinner though," Torris said. "Gladly. I haven't eaten since I woke up," Vladimir said. He waved them goodbye and went out. Minel followed the blonde around as he went up to many people and started conversations rather easily.

Each answer was the same until they met with two others. The two also had fluffy wolf ears and tails. One was short and awkward while the other was slightly taller with glasses. "Lukas? Don't know one," the short one said. "Actually I think I may know who you speak of," the glasses one said. "If my memory is correct, he was acquainted with Tino and Berwald."

"Oh! Amazing!" Vladimir said. "You're the first person to know him. Thank you so much Mr-,"

"Call me Edvard. This is my housemate Raivis," he introduced. "I'm Vladimir and this is my follower, Marcus." Vlad introduced with a smile. Minel face palmed. "It's Minel," he corrected in irritation.

"Where can I find these people," Vlad asked. "Eh? You want to go there? But they live all the way at the Scandinavian ice-caps. " He said. "I-it's rather far. It may take several d-days to get there," Raivis stuttered out. "Days?! We don't have that kind of time," Minel said with a frown.

"Well there is one person who can help. In the Oasis village," Edvard said. "Who?" Minel asked. "His name is Gupta. I hear his magic is more reliable than Kirkland's."

"Kirkland?" Vladimir asked. "It's nothing. Anyways you just head south west and you should hit the small village where Gupta lives," Edvard told them.

"Okay. Thank you very much," Vladimir said.

He waved them goodbye and the two walked back towards Torris's home where they were greeted back with excitement.

"Please help yourself. Did you find answers?" Torris asked setting down plates. "Yes. We have to see Gupta by the Oasis and then we should be led towards the Scandinavian caps," Vladimir said. "Seems like a lot of trouble. I say we go home and pretend like this never happened," Minel said casually eating dinner.

"Like, what do you need to see this guy for anyways? Does he like, owe you money?" Feliks asked. "Actually yes he does," Vladimir said remembering with irritation.

"And the idiot made a deal he wants to take back," Minel said. "Deal?" Torris asked, his ears pointing up and turning as he tilted his head in a way Minel found rather cute.

"I exchanged mortality for my life and money," Vlad explained. "I ended up as a dragon though and that's not what I wanted," he said with a sad smile. "Who wouldn't want to be a dragon though. Like, those guys have all the power," Feliks said. "What do you mean?" Minel asked.

"Oh! You're human so like, you don't know but here in the magic realm, if you're a dragon you're totally hot shit," Feliks said. "Seriously?" Minel asked.

"Yes. They're the stronger creatures and often control various land masses. They're a bit scary though because one might decide to invade one day and it takes alot to take one down, since they're immortal and all," Torris said.

"So by being here, you're automatically a threat to our boss since you're a dragon," Feliks said. Vladimir's eyes widened and Torris sighed. "He isn't here at the time though. He normally stays at the Soviet tribe."

"Torris used to live over there as a personal slave with two of the other villagers before they escaped," Feliks told them. "You were a slave?" Minel asked. Torris nodded. "Yes. We moved to the Baltic states where we met Feliks. Now we just stay hidden as dogs here in this town," Torris said.

"So you weren't always dogs?" Vlad asked. They shook their heads. "I was a phoenix and Torris was an iron wolf." Minel looked at them surprised. "How did you change?" He asked. "Hm? We bought changing stones of course," he said.

"Changing stones?" Minel asked. They both pulled out necklaces with small stones on the them. "They're magic and can hide your true scent while making you look like something else," Torris explained.

"So what you have is a changing stone," Minel told Vlad. He looked at the necklace and nodded. "I guess you're right," he said. "But why do I still show dragon traits?" The duo shrugged and Vladimir sighed. "If you plan to go on through the magic world, you should consider getting one, Minel. Most magic beings aren't too friendly with humans." Minel looked at Torris and sighed. "Perhaps," he said before finishing his meal.

"Would you like to spend the night? The Oasis is a long walk away, you should get some rest," Torris suggested. "We appreciate it. Thank you," Vlad said. Torris's tail wagged slightly. "No problem at all! We don't get many guest after all," he said with a smile.

Minel sighed and looked at the blonde who took up the entire bed. "Why do we have to sleep together?" Minel asked. "Because they only have two beds," Minel said. "You're a dragon, just sleep on the floor," Minel said kicking the blonde. "Eh? No way! I deserve this bed more than you do," he said.

The two argued until eventually falling asleep, Minel rather uncomfortable with the amount Vladimir moved in his sleep.

...

The next morning they waved goodbye to the two wolves. "Next time you pass, stop by!" Torris yelled out. "Like, get me a souvenir," Feliks said. Their tails wagged slightly as the two waved goodbye and walked off into the forest. "They were nice," Vladimir said with a smile. "Yeah." Minel said. "So why aren't we flying?" He asked.

"I don't want to risk running into another dragon in the sky. I'm also too big to moved low through the trees," he said. Minel sighed and continued walking. He was right though. A dragon fight would be terrible.

...

 **New characters:**

 **Feliks-Poland (part Phenix- hiding as wolf)**

 **Raivis- Latvia (hybrid unknown so far. Currently part wolf)**

 **Edvard-Estonia (same as Latvia)**

 **And tanks for those few readers I have. I know this story isn't popular but you guys are cool. Thanks for the reviews and favorites/ followers.**


	5. Chapter 5:

Minel was dripping sweat now. When they said they had to travel lower down, he didn't think they would have to be passing a desert.

Yet, here they were, three hours away from the forest and still walking. "I'm going to die," he murmured before falling on the hot sand.

Vladimir looked at him and sighed. "Seriously, aren't you over reacting?" Minel looked up irritatedly.

"Did you forget that I'm human and that I have been walking in this heat for two hours without any water," he spat out. Vladimir groaned and pulled him up onto his back before continuing. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you? You're so weak and rude."

"Shut up, you big stupid lizard," Minel hissed. Vladimir rolled his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing in sight for a long while. He bit his lower lip in contemplation before deciding to risk it. He clutched his necklace and pulled it off, growing into size and spreading his wings.

He didn't notice it until now, but the human form really made his true form stiff. His black wings spread wide before he went up into the air and Minel clutched tightly. This is so much better," he said relaxing against the scales on his back.

Vladimir flew as silently as he could before spotting a few trees in the distance. His dragon eyes came in handy after all. He flew closer before landing and changing back. The two walked and Minel gasped at the sight.

The trees bore all kinds of fruit and a large clean pond was surrounded by small homes and a large mansion like house at the other end. The water sparkled and he ran towards it, looking down at it thirstily. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you," a voice behind him said.

Both he and Vladimir turned to see a taller man with short hair and one end with a long strand. He smiled softly and held a large pot in his hands with a younger boy beside him also holding a pot.

"The water is enchanted. Unless you want to be under the spell, I suggest you don't drink it," the man said. Minel and Vladimir exchanged looks.

"Then how do you get water around here?" Minel asked. "The Nile passes just behind the large home there," he said pointing to the mansion.

"You said the water is enchanted?" Vladimir asked. "Oh. Yes it is. It helps magical creatures likes us disguise ourselves," he said. Vladimir's eyes widened and he turned to look at the pond.

They watched the two go inside the large pond, the water reaching the younger one's knees and they dipped the pots inside, gathering some of the water. Their draped white clothes stuck to their skin as the hoisted the pots up and it spilled on them.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for someone named Gupta," Minel said. The two looked up at them and the older smiled. "Of course. He lives with the guardian," he said pointing to the mansion yet again. "Thank you! I'm Vladimir by the way. This is my assistant, Michael."

"Minel," Minel corrected yet again.

"I'm Stylianos, this is Artemis," the older introduced. "Isn't that a girl's name?" Minel asked. "Well... Yes," Stylianos replied.

Artemis gave a sliver of a frown before Stylianos laughed. "He doesn't like it being mentioned." Minel apologized to which Artemis only nodded. "Well thank you," Vladimir said pulling Minel towards the large home.

"I wonder what kind of magic creatures they were," Vlad said. Minel didn't respond, only continued to walk closer to where the river passed. They reached the end of the pond and stopped as they saw a smaller male getting water into a pot.

"I guess everyone around here uses this enchanted water," Minel said. Vladimir nodded and took in the other's appearance. He had a richer tan than the other villagers and wore golden bracelets, a white turban and Egyptian styled skirt.

As he stood straight, Vladimir caught sight of strong green eyes and a golden collar. He looked at them expressionless before turning around towards the large house where a dog came out.

The man turned and revealed a back entirely filled with black ink as he walked towards the dog, the pot in arms. He patted the dog and Vladimir hurried to him. "Wait!" Minel yelled going after him. "Hurry up, I think that's him," Vlad said.

"Wait! Gupta!" He yelled out. Indeed the smaller boy stopped and turned to them. The two caught up and looked down to the small boy. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Vladimir. I come from the Romanian mountains," Vlad introduced. "This is Minute, from the Bulgarian town."

"Minel," Minel growled. "Are you even trying anymore?" He was completely ignored though.

"Are you Gupta?" Vladimir asked. The smaller boy simply nodded and they smiled. "We come for help upon going towards the Scandinavian ice caps," Vladimir said. Gupta raised a hand slightly and pointed to a random direction. The two raised an eyebrow as he stayed like that silently for a few seconds. "It's that way," he said plainly.

"N-no, we know. What we mean is, we were hoping you could perform magic to get us there," Minel explained. Gupta looked at them for a good six seconds before shaking his head. "You can't? I thought you knew magic," Vladimir whined.

"Well, he is a young boy. I don't expect him to know," Minel whispered to Vladimir. "I am actually much older than you," Gupta said. The two looked at him surprised. "As for magic. I don't take people anywhere anymore," he said. Minel looked at Vladimir with a glare. "I hate you," he murmured.

"But we came all this way," Vlad frowned. "Well, can you atleast help me remove this curse," Vlad asked .

"I can try," Gupta said. He led the two behind the large house where Minel could easily see the river. He took them into a small hut filled with lots of pots, big and small. The dog from earlier entered and sat by the door watching them.

Gupta put his own pot down and went up to Vladimir, taking his hands. He stared deeply into his eyes making Vladimir uncomfortable while Minel looked through the pots. His eyes landed on a small dog shaped one.

He lifted it and removed the lid, peeking inside and feeling his stomach turn as he found a lung in it. He closed it and put it back down, voting to not look inside any of them anymore.

"I can't do anything," Gupta said making the two stare at him. "You agreed to the deal. Nothing was against the terms therefore I cannot undo this," he said.

"Seriously?" Vlad asked disappointed. Gupta nodded and stood straight. "Actually you should leave before he finds you."

"What? Who?" Minel asked. Just as that came up a loud roar was heard. They went outside and watched the large sand colored dragon fly over.

It was huge, much bigger than Vladimir and flew rather quickly. It had only two legs and it's scales spiked outward with smaller yet tons more of horns.

"Go," Gupta said and Minel grabbed Vladimir's hand before running off.

The dragon came down and tossed itself into the pond where it trashed about before standing up.

It turned it's head and looked at where Minel and Vladimir didn't even get the chance to escape. It's dull green eyes darkened and it flew over, grabbing the two with it's feet and lifting them into the air.

Minel thrashed about while Vladimir stared up in horror. Somehow, this dragon smelled him. It found out and he was too afraid to find out what it was going to do.

"A human and a dragon. Tell me why you trespass into my Oasis," it growled. "J-just passing through," Minel stuttered out. "Is that so?" The dragon asked menacingly. "Oh g-god." Minel choked out as he looked down where the floor once was.

"No one enters my property and leaves. But what to do with you," the dragon said, wings flapping. "Eat you? Torture you? Work you until you breathe your last breath?"

"Or you can let me go," Minel said. The dragon laughed. "Slaves it is. Let's go," he said flying down. Minel groaned and glared to Vladimir who had a look of fear on his face. "This is your fault!" He yelled. "Huh? How is this my fault?" He asked. "It just is," he murmured.

The two were closer to ground and could see Gupta standing, looking up at them. As they landed, he ran towards them and stopped beside them while the large dragon began to shrink into size.

"Gupta. You know where to put them," the now man said. The two looked over to him and saw a large, older man. He was completely clothed in very fancy clothes and wore a white mask to hide his face.

They both exchanged looks before Gupta chained their hands together. He tugged on the chain and the two followed silently, leaving the man who walked elsewhere once they entered the large home.

...

 **New characters:**

 **Artemis- TRNC (unknown hybrid)**

 **Stylianos- Cyprus (unknown hybrid)**

 **Gupta- Egypt (hybrid unrevealed so far)**

A/N: I'm sure you know who the dragon is but I'll still wait to really introduce him by name.

Also because there isn't many readers, I thought I'd start doing some small fun facts involving the story or just magic/ fantasy in general as a thanks.

Here's the first!

 _ **Fun fact:**_ _ **The new dragon is actually a wyvern. You can easily distinguish it from a regular dragon because they only have two legs where as in dragons have four. There are other types that people mistake for dragons but I may actually introduce them later so I'll explain them later.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Gupta walked silently, his bare feet barely making sound as he walked the empty home.

Behind him however, were heavy steps and angered murming between two outsiders.

"Well maybe if you didn't make us come out here," Minel whispered harshly.

"Oh you be quiet. It was probably your human scent that gave it away," Vladimir said.

"I don't smell any different than you, if not much better."

"What are you getting at? That I smell bad?"

"We're here," Gupta said turning to them. They both stopped arguing and looked at the door he was unlocking. It was big and wooden with chains to keep it locked.

The two exchanged looks before nodding in mutual thought. Minel cleared his throat and Gupta turned to him.

"Listen. We don't want to be here. If you let us go, we'll never return. Hell, we'll even pay you. So what do you say?"

Gupta stayed straight faced and turned away to continue unlocking the multiple locks.

"Wha- I thought we were friends," Vladimir pouted.

"I gave you a chance but you didn't get away fast enough. If I let you out, I'll be the one in this room instead," he said.

"Is it really that bad in there?" Minel asked nervously. "I've already spent my time there. I won't do it again," he said before pushing them in.

It was dark and cold and they watched as Gupta untied their hands before leaving.

"Sorry," he murmured before closing the door. The two looked at each other in the darkness and frowned.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Minel yelled. Vladimir sighed and sat down against the cold brick wall of the prison room.

"We have to escape. Can't you transform and break out?" Minel asked.

"Michelle, not everything works that way. I'm too tired anyways," Vlad sighed as he curled up angrily.

"It's Minel. Minel. MINEl!" Minel snapped.

...

Gupta locked the door and could still hear the two arguing. He sighed and turned to walk away. He took three steps away before looking back at the door.

He clutched the key in his hand and stared at the lock until someone patted his shoulder.

"Gupta. Have you seen the cat?" Gupta looked down at the young teen looking up at him. He shook his head and the teen nodded before the two began to walk away.

"I heard the old pervert is back," the teen named Hercules said. Gupta nodded in reply and loosened his grip on the big silver key.

"We have prisoners?" Hercules asked as he spotted the key in the older man's hand. "How many?"

"Two." Gupta said. They stopped at the door and opened it, a gust of smoke hitting them as they entered.

The man laying on the luxurious bed inhaled from the pipe before turning to look at the two. The smoke escaped his mouth as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Taken care of?" He asked. Gupta nodded and held out the key. "Sadik, you owe me another round," the young teen said. Sadik turned to him as he took the key from Gupta's hand.

He gave a loud laugh and looked at the boy. "No way. You suck," he said. Hercules scowled at him. "Now scram you little brat," he said shooing him away.

"Not until I get another round," he said stepping up on the bed. He crossed his arms and stood over the large man, looking down at him with a glare.

Sadik smirked and inhaled from the long pipe in his hand. "Alright then. This time, let's put something more serious on the line," Sadik said sitting up.

Gupta looked at the two knowing how serious the two can get over the simplest of games.

"I have candy from those European settlements," Sadik said. "What do you have?"

"Opium from the neighboring town," Hercules said. "You're on."

Gupta watched them run out and wondered how Hercules had managed to buy the opium.

...

Minel was pacing back and forth and breathing as if he had been stabbed, much to Vladimir's annoyance. "Will you stop? It's getting annoying," he said.

Minel turned to him aggressively and made "tch" sound. "I can't stand small and dark places," he admitted before sitting down.

"You think I can? I'm used to living a rich life with a big home. This isn't fun for me either," Vladimir growled out.

Minel looked at the deep frown on Vladimir's face. Sure the two had argued plenty through out the trip but he hadn't actually seen him genuinely angry like this.

"You're in a bad mood," he pointed out.

"Wow! You can tell? You must be a psychic or something," Vladimir cheered sarcastically. Minel rolled his eyes and looked down at his wearing shoes.

The door opened and they both squinted at the sudden light. Gupta entered and placed a pot down filled with water.

"Can we leave now?" Vladimir asked.

"Do you understand what slavery is?" Gupta asked looking at the blonde. He huffed and huddled closer to the corner.

"Hold on. I want to speak to this dragon," Minel said standing up. "I can't stand this room. I need something else, where is he?"

"He's playing chess with Hercules," Gupta said. "He's not so bad so don't worry about it."

"Really?" Minel asked hopefully. Gupta only stared at him for a few seconds before he turned and walked away with no response.

"Guess that's a no," Vlad said. Minel rolled his eyes and went to the pot thirstily.

...

The two had managed to fall asleep against each other rather uncomfortably that night.

While Vladimir snored and constantly shifted, Minel found him awake from suddenly hitting the floor when Vlad moved.

He groaned and got up only to hear voices from the other side of the door.

"No! Let me go!" A woman's voice said.

"You were the one who picked a fight with me and you lost," a deep voice said. The door opened and Minel watched the man from earlier throw a girl inside.

"Stay with these losers. You two better not try anything," the man said before closing the door.

Vladimir had stirred awake and the two boys stared at the girl laying on the floor.

She sat up with an angry expression and dusted her clothes, her top torn and exposing her chest.

She had a messy ponytail and was covered in scratches and bruises. She pouted and curled up on the other side of the wall, not even looking at the boys in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Vladimir asked going towards her.

"Don't pity me, you loser," she said scowling.

"Loser?!" Vladimir shouted out. "I am not!"

The girl rolled her eyes and Vladimir let out a strange growl from the back of his throat.

"Vladimir, you wouldn't hit a girl," Minel said.

"Girl? What the hell are you talking about?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not some sissy girl. Hit me. I'm a strong man," she said standing up.

The two males exchanged confused looks, trying to figure out if she was joking. "Haha. Really funny. Sit down girl, before I laugh my wings off," Vladimir teased.

"I told you I'm not a girl!" She said going towards and hitting Vladimir in the face.

He flew back and clutched his cheek. "She hit me! Oh, that is so it!" Vladimir yelled standing.

Minel panicked and wrapped his arms around his waist. "No! You can't fight her! She will kill us both," he said trying to hold back the dragon.

"Let go of me, Andrew. I have to teach this bitch who I am," he growled out. "It's Minel!" Minel shouted, trying to pull him back.

"Bitch? I'll teach you your place," the girl said going towards him.

Minel felt Vladimir's body heat up and his wings begin to push through his back. He looked up to see Vlad's eyes glowing a darker red and his fangs elongating.

"Wait! No no no!" He yelled putting a hand out to stop the girl from getting closer. She took one more step before Vlad's wings spread out and knocked Minel back.

The girl stepped back and watched with wide eyes as Vladimir grew into a dragon, taking up the entire space of the room. Mine was backed into the corner, squished by Vlad's tail while the girl was pressed between his feet and the wall.

"Vlad, dammit. Change back!" Minel yelled, trying to push his tail aside. Vlad glared at the girl as he shrank back, keeping his wings out and spread out.

The remaining two fell and looked at Vlad who gave off an intimidating size with his wings.

There was silence until the girl started laughing. "You're a dragon and you're stuck as a prisoner? How lame!" She laughed out.

Minel sighed and Vlad let out a menacing growl. "What about you? You're stuck here too," he said.

"I'm a forest Sprite. I bet I still put on a better fight than you did though," she said with a smirk.

"A forest Sprite?" Minel asked. The girl nodded. "What are you?" She asked. "I'm human. My name is Minel," he said.

"My name is Elizabeta," she replied. "I know. It's a funny name for a man. I plan to change it soon though," she said.

"For a man?" Minel questioned. Vladimir's wings went down as he began to laugh. "Hold on. You seriously think you're a man?" He asked amused.

"I'm a bigger man than you are!" She spat out. "You're not a man! You're a just a little girl," Vlad teased. He walked over and placed his elbow on her hand, much to her annoyance.

"So stop acting so tough. You've got a rack that proves otherwise," he said smirking down.

"These? They're hard muscle!" She said patting her chest. "You just don't have any," she mused.

"That's fat, Eliza-bitch-a," Vlad sang. He laughed and Elizabeta's eyebrow twitched.

"It's muscles. See?!" She yelled out, ripping the remains of her top and exposing her chest.

Vladimir quickly shut up and Minel's face contorted into an awkward expression. Vlad coughed and looked away.

Elizabeta began to realize that perhaps that wasn't the right thing to do. After all, she did have suspicion that perhaps she wasn't a man like she always believed.

She embarrassingly covered her chest before Minel sighed and pulled off his own shirt.

He handed it to her and she looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you. You're so different from the other one," she said taking the shirt.

"Yeah. Just don't do that again," Minel said turning around so she could change.

He went to curl up by the other side of the wall where Vlad followed without another word. Minel was tired and he coldly fell into a deep slumber with Vlad leaning against him for a pillow.

...

 **New character:**

 **Hercules- Greece (unknown creature so far) (also he is about 13-14 here)**

 **Sadik- Turkey (Wyvern)**

 **Elizabeta- Hungary (forest Sprite)**

 ** _Today's funfact:_**

 _ **I chose Elizabeta to be a forest Sprite after the Hungarian folklore of Vadléany. The word means 'wild girl' which I thought was perfect for her. In the folktale, she's often naked and seduces men. I'm going to switch it around a bit though and not have her naked all the time or seducing males.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Minel didn't know exactly how long they stayed there, but he was sure it was less than a week.

Unfortunately though, he was at his wit's end. He could take only two meals a day. He could take no bed. Hell, he could even take the neck pains but he could not take these two idiots any longer.

Argument after argument over the simplest of things.

" _You eat like a slob."_

 _"You're in my space."_

 _"Your hair is disgusting."_

 _"Out of my way, petty boy."_

 _"You snore too loud."_

 _"You smell."_

 _"You contaminated the water with your germs."_

He was tired of it. Currently his eye was twitching in irritation as he watched Elizabeta try to poke Vladimir with a stick.

Vladimir was curled in the corner hissing like some wild animal. He had enough.

He stood and snatched the stick from Elizabeta and glared at the two, flames in the background as his eyes sparked with anger.

"Will you fucking stop," he growled. "Seriously you two idiots need to stop! It's bad enough that I was pulled into this stupid situation, I don't need you two making me feel any worse."

The two gulped nervously before the door opened behind them and showed Hercules come in with a fresh pot of water.

"Hold on!" Minel asked whiplashing his head back. "I want to talk to Sadik," he demanded.

"Why?" The younger teen replied. "I can't stand this place any longer. I swear I'm going to loose my mind," he said.

"Okay," Hercules replied. "Let's go," he said surprising the three.

"Wait really?" Minel asked. Hercules nodded and Minel laughed. "I say, that was easy. Let's go," he said walking out with him.

They closed the door on the other two much to their dislike. "Hold on! We want out too!" Elizabeta yelled.

"Michael, we are a team! You can't just leave me here with this demon spawn!" Vlad yelled running to the door.

The two banged on the door and tried to push the other a side while yelling insults to each other.

"Ah, this is so much better," Minel said smiling. The two walked into a room where Sadik sat smoking from a long pipe.

"What do you want, brat?" He asked not looking up.

"He wanted to talk to you," Hercules said. Sadik looked up to a scowling Minel. "What?" He asked.

"I want out!" Minel shouted.

There was silence before Sadik started laughing. "Why would I do that?" Minel shrank as Sadik went up to him.

"I don't suppose you want me to free your dragon friend too, do you?" Minel scoffed.

"Whatever. I just want to go back to my normal life. He could stay for all I care."

Sadik smirked and nodded. "Tell you what. If you can defeat me in a battle, I'll give your freedom." He said.

Minel frowned at the thought of this. "I'll even let Elizabeta fight with you in exchange for her freedom too. You're dragon friend can't help though."

Minel thought back to Elizabeta. She seemed much stronger and she would surely appreciate the thought. However would Vladimir be okay on his own? He thought long and hard about it.

Gupta entered holding a tray and looked at Minel surprised. "Okay, I'll do it." Minel decided. He wasn't a fighter but Elizabeta was. As for Vlad, he chose not to care.

He was arrogant anyways, and cocky and not to mention it was his fault this happened in the first place.

"Great. Gupta, get the Elizabeta ready for battle," Sadik ordered.

"What about the dragon?" Hercules asked. "Tie him near by I guess," Sadik said before walking away.

"You're allowed one weapon. Good luck," he said before walking away.

"You two are so screwed," Hercules told him as Gupta walked away. Minel shrugged him off and followed him into a room to select a weapon.

"This is what we have," he showed off. Minel picked up various items before settling on a normal sword. Hercules began to show him different shields before Elizabeta came in.

"Minel! Thanks for doing this. I got your back!" She said excitedly. Minel nodded with a smile. "Right! Let's do our best."

She quickly chose a heavy looking sword without a shield and smiled towards Minel. "Here we go!" She said with a smile. "I haven't been this excited for a fight since Gilbert," she said with a sadistic smirk.

Minel gulped and followed her outside into a small arena. Minel's eyes wandered the arena before falling onto the blonde sitting angrily on one end. He walked over to him and saw a chain wrapped around his neck as he sat with an angry pout and his arms crossed.

"Vlad?" He said surprised. He looked up and scowled. "You're a real jerk," he said.

"I thought we were friends but I guess not since you're just going to leave me here," Vlad said, clearly upset.

Minel gulped guiltily before shaking his head. "Well you were the one who forced me into all this. I think it's only fair," he snapped. He turned sassily and walked back to Elizabeta.

They looked over to see Stylianos and Artemis walking over. "Good luck," Stylianos said with a smile.

"Here to watch?" Minel asked.

"Yup. The whole town is," he said. Minel looked around finally noticing people settling down to watch.

"We really like bloody shows around here," Hercules said, scaring Minel.

Elizabeta laughed and they walked away as Sadik stepped into the arena.

"When you loose, you'll stay here and work until you die," Sadik announced.

"When we win, we are free to go, and I keep your eye," Elizabeta shouted out.

Sadik laughed loudly. "Okay then. It's a deal," he said. Gupta took the center of the arena before making a large gate appear and close them in.

He left, giving them one last look of pity before Artemis took the center.

"The fight ends when the other is dead or admits defeat," he said aloud. The crowd cheered and Minel grew pale.

He either got lucky or died today. He looked over to a really upset Vladimir and felt the guilt coming to him. He sat with an angered pout and his chin resting on his arms which hugged his knees. The chain didn't look so comfortable either.

"Begin!" Artemis yelled after he moved out of the way. The crowd cheered while Sadik transformed.

Minel's eyes widened as he stared up at Sadik. He was massive. His teeth were sharp and his sand colored scales looked like they could grate a tree.

His feet were large with long talons and his long tail was covered in spikes. His eyes were a dull green and a green mist came from his nostrils.

He let out a shriek and Minel was sure he was going to die.

"Let's go!" Elizabeta yelled before running foward. Minel watched in shock as she went fearlessly.

She jumped up high and wings protruded from her back.

She swung foward and missed as the wyvern jumped out of way. It flew towards Minel and picked him up by it's feet.

"Minel!" Elizabeta yelled in shock. He looked down horrified wondering why he thought this was a good idea in the first place.

He clutch the sword and stabbed up, stabbing the wyverns foot and being let go.

He yelled as he was falling before being caught by Elizabeta quickly and being placed down.

Sadik landed down and opened his mouth. Minel watched a green mist form from the back of his throat before it shot out.

Had it not been for Elizabeta pushing him down, he would have been dead.

The chain fence behind them was completely melted from where the green mist hit it, much to Vladimir's shock.

He watched horrified as Minel had to be saved time after time by Elizabeta.

"Stop dazing! We won't win like this!" She yelled at him.

"R-right." He yelled out. Elizabeta grabbed him again and tossed him out of the way as Sadik shot the acidic gas towards them.

She went foward and stabbed him in the side before Minel swallowed his fear and stabbed his back as well.

The sword went in with a bit of struggle but pulling it out was the difficult part.

He struggled and was eventually pulled into the air as Sadik went up. He held the sword tightly and did his best to pull it out. Elizabeta flew after him and helped him before flying off with him.

The two eventually found a good rhythm and fought well for the most part, effeciently dodging attacks.

"They're good," Hercules said. Gupta nodded while Stylianos cheered them on.

Elizabeta went up into the air to land a sneak attack on Sadik but he quickly turned and shot out the acidic gas and hitting one of her wings.

She fell to the floor and hissed in pain as the corner of one her wings began to melt away.

Minel hurried over to where she layed in pain. He held up his sword as Sadik approached them. "Give up?" He asked menacingly. "No!" Elizabeta yelled out.

...

Vladimir flinched as Sadik snapped foward. He turned back expecting to see one of them dead if not dying but was surprised to see Minel putting up a fight.

He swung the sword expertly now, effectively stopping Sadik when he got too close.

He panicked though, when he noticed Sadik getting ready to shoot the gas again though.

Minel was refusing to move away from Elizabeta who was still in pain and he knew Minel was too weak to move her out of the way in time.

Without much hesitation, he yanked his necklace off and grew into his dragon size where he tried to break free.

When the chain proved too strong though, he let his anger come foward and out into a large flame aimed at Sadik.

Minel had been watching Sadik getting ready to attack and as much as he didn't want to die, leaving Elizabeta would be a dick move. He prepared for death and gulped nervously before he watched a large flame completely coating the wyvern in front of him.

The arena went into loud cheers as Sadik backed away with pained shrieks.

Minel turned to see the large red dragon biting the chain off the gate before spreading his large bat-like wings.

He shot Sadik again before flying foward and tackling him down. Minel only stayed frozen, watching Vladimir snap down at the much larger Sadik.

Vladimir backed away as he noticed Sadik getting ready to shoot again and flew above as Sadik tried to shoot him.

He flew up after Vlad and the two chased one another, occasionally getting into a fight mid air.

They both rested against the gate, Vladimir bending the iron bars as his steel like claws crushed them to hold on.

He gave a vicious growl before going forward and biting down on one of Sadik's wings, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Vladimir followed down and got ready to end it. He inhaled deeply, preparing to burn him again.

Gupta however, quickly summoned his own eagle like wings and flew over in front of Sadik.

His eyes glowed a bright green and with one hand symbol, one Gupta's tattoos began to glow and he changed form to a large lion with eagle wings still attached.

He gave a loud bird like roar to which Vladimir backed away from. Sadik had changed back and held his bleeding arm while gasping and Gupta stayed in front of him defensively.

Vladimir took a few steps back, for some reason afraid to try to attack him with Gupta around. Something about his eyes burned fear deep inside him. He turned to where Minel and Elizabeta were still watching amazed.

He went back into his normal form and fell down, exhausted.

"Vladimir, Minel, and Elizabeta win the fight!" Artemis announced before the crowd erupted into cheers.

Gupta changed back and sighed, turning to Sadik. "Guess I'm getting too old for all this fighting," Sadik chuckled, finally without his mask on. He picked it up from the floor and wrapped an arm around Gupta.

"Where would I be without you?" He asked. "Dead." Gupta replied coldly.

Minel sighed in relief before hurrying to Vladimir. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Vladimir was gasping for air while spread out on the floor.

"Fuck you, Minel. I don't know why I even saved you," he said with his eyes closed.

"Thanks, you saved my life. And I'm sorry," he said kneeling beside him.

"Sorry is not going to cut it. You owe me your life," Vlad said. "Literally. You are officially my slave and you are not allowed to complain," Vlad said opening his eyes and scowling at Minel.

Minel sighed in defeat. "I'm allowed to complain and it's a deal," Minel said. "Fine," Vlad said sitting up. Minel smiled softly before going back to Elizabeta and helping her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Well, I'm alive," she replied walking with Minel to center.

Sadik joined them with help from Gupta. "A deal is a deal," Elizabeta said.

"You guys went against the deal and dragon brat joined," Sadik said seriously. Gupta elbowed him and sent him a scowl.

The trio all scowled as well and Vlad opened his mouth to argue before Sadik put a hand up. "But I haven't had a great fight like that for awhile. I'll let you off the hook," he said with a smile.

The trio cheered and Elizabeta went up to him. "And I was promised a dragon's eye," she said sticking her hand out.

"No way! You didn't win this fight, he did," Sadik said. Elizabeta frowned and crossed her arms angrily.

"Now get the hell out of here," he said as Gupta led him away.

...

The trio had rested a few hours and were congratulated multiple times.

"There you are. Good luck on your journey," Gupta said approaching them, a small pot in hand.

"Thanks," Vlad said with a smile.

"For you," he said handing them the pot. Minel took it and stared at it. "This one doesn't have organs does it?" He asked suspiciously.

"It has water from the pond. It's enchanted to hide your true scent," Gupta explained.

Minel nodded and put it into a small pouch he was given by Stylianos. "Thank you."

He bid them goodbye, his dog joining him as they left.

"So why the hell is Eliza-bitcha joining us?" Vlad asked.

"Huh? I'm going this way too, you ugly co-"

"Guys. I will fucking turn us around and lock you up again," Minel threatened.

They both quieted down and continued to walk out of the Oasis, grumbling to themselves.

Gupta joined Sadik and continued to wrap his arm as Hercules continued to tease him about loosing.

"Well, I suppose I should have warned you he wasn't a normal dragon," Gupta said surprising Sadik. "I'll tell you some other time. Just get some rest now," he said standing up and pulling Hercules out with him.

...

 **A/N: So I finally start working tomorrow, woo! So I don't know if I'm going to post as often as usual. Sorry but I'll try my best!**

 **Today I have two small fun facts.**

 **Fun fact one** **:**

 **While Vladimir can still summon wings and still has his dragon eyes and fangs while human, Sadik can't do this. In order to get wings, he has to change completely.**

 **This is because he's an actual first class dragon and uses a stone to look like a human. Vladimir is half human so he has abilities others do not.**

 **Second fun fact** _ **:**_

 **Gupta isn't a hybrid at all. He's just a wizard and he can have different abilities summoned by the tattoos on his back and some on his arms that I didn't mention. So he can either summon parts, change form, or use fire or other element abilities. I'll show more in the future.**

 **Personal opinion, I think Egypt is too underated. I mean have you seen him? He is gorgeous!**


	8. Chapter 8

Vladimir stood still as Minel climbed onto his back. "It's a good thing we're flying," he said in a rather good mood.

He looked to Elizabeta and she put a hand onto Vlad before he turned to her angrily.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Obviously getting on."

"Fly on your own! Oh wait! You can't, your wing was destroyed," Vlad said with a snicker.

Elizabeta glared darkly and he immediately shut up. "Whatever. You better not weigh me down," he muttered.

"I'm not fat!" She yelled. She put her foot against Vladimir's side and reached up to grab Minel's hand. Just before their hands clasped, Vladimir took off quickly into the air.

Elizabeta yelped as she was thrown back and nearly fell from high above, had it not been for Minel taking her hand in time.

He pulled her up and tugged on Vlad's mane. "That was dangerous!" He yelled.

"But she's alive, isn't she?" Vlad asked.

They flew on for a few hours before Vlad got tired and they went down to rest.

Vlad layed by a stream of water while Minel took water for himself. "Oh! There's fish!" He said excitedly. Elizabeta hurried over and they watched fish go about through the small body of water.

Vlad rolled his eyes as Minel took out the sword he kept. "How do I catch one?" He asked.

"Not with that thing," Elizabeta said. "Take your shirt off, I'll show you," she said. Minel complied and watched her go to the other end of the small stream.

She layed the shirt down and held it tightly. "Grab the other end. When I say 'go,' pull it straight up." Minel did as told and watched the fish pass over the shirt.

"Now!" They both pulled the shirt up, successfully catching four fish. "Wah! So cool! Look Vlad, dinner!" Minel said lifting one of the fish.

Vladimir grunted in response. "I don't like fish," he said before turning the other way.

"Someone is salty," Elizabeta teased. Vlad lifted his tail and slammed it down, splashing water over the two.

"Why me?!" Minel asked. Vladimir didn't respond. He sighed and went to his side.

"So?" He asked. "What?"

"You seem angry. Is it because Elizabeta is joining us?" Minel asked. Vladimir huffed and Minel sighed. "It's just until she gets home. Then you and I can go home and-"

"Get home? I don't think you realize that I don't have a home," Vlad snapped.

"I'm a fucking dragon, Minel. I woke up in a snow covered, rocky cave. My old home was destroyed. I don't have anywhere to go."

Minel went quiet and looked at Vladimir surprised.

"I had everything when I was alive. Money, power, status. Now I'm a big lizard trying to find a stranger with the help of sarcastic beggar and now gender confused asshole over there joined us," Vlad yelled.

"Beggar? I was not a beggar. Unlike you, I had to work to get by in life. The only thing handed to me was my own plate and spoon. I wasn't some spoiled, daddy's rich boy and I wasn't a lazy slob who just begged for my things. I worked day in and day out for the stuff I own," Minel snapped.

Vladimir scowled at him. "Shut up, Minel. You don't know anything."

"I don't? You forced me to come along. You threatened to leave me alone to die if I didn't. I just want to go back to my old life too, but that's never going to happen because of you," Minel said angrily.

He stomped off, not satisfied with his heavy stomping. Vlad only sighed and went back to resting on the hot sand.

Elizabeta coughed awkwardly and wrung out Minel's shirt before going up to him.

He sat angrily and only looked up to see Elizabeta before looking back down at the stream.

"It's pretty hot out. No wonder you feel so hot headed," she said placing the damp shirt over his head.

He sighed and hung his head. "He's being a jerk," Minel murmured. Elizabeta sat next to him and dipped her bare feet in the water. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe he's just tired and over heated. He's been flying all day in the sun," she said.

Minel thought back to the hours they spent just sitting on his back while he pushed himself to keep going in the heat. He sighed, suddenly feeling guilty for snapping. Still he didn't have a right to call him a beggar.

He pulled the shirt from his head and dipped it in the water. He went up to the large dragon before placing the wet shirt over his head. Vlad opened his eyes and looked at Minel.

"I'm not apologizing. But you do need a break," he said, keeping his eyes cast down.

"Then I'm not apologizing either," Vlad said closing his eyes again. "But thanks."

Minel smiled and went to go sit back down. "We'll leave in a few minutes," he said tiredly.

...

"There's a small town there," Elizabeta pointed out from above the trees.

"Great. You're getting too heavy," Vlad said diving down.

He changed back into his human form and the trio walked towards the small town.

"Drink the water. You'll never know who's around," Elizabeta told the two. They complied, drinking the enchanted water before entering the town.

The two exchanged awkward glances as they walked behind a very confident Elizabeta while passing men nearly twice their size, some cloaked, the others just scary looking men.

"A drink first?" She asked pointing to a small pub. She had a smile and Minel raised an eyebrow. "We don't have money," he said.

"You don't?" She asked. Vladimir went to turn his pockets inside out to prove his point but as his hand went in, he felt something.

He curled his fingers over the hard objects and pulled them out. He looked down at his hand and slowly opened his hand, revealing plenty of small gold coins.

"I didn't have these before," he said shocked. He handed the coins to Minel before reaching in again, this time feeling more.

"What the. My pocket just refilled," he said pulling the coins out again.

"Guess you did get those promised riches," Minel said looking at the coins with awe. "I've never seen real gold coins before," he said admiring them.

"Okay, drinks are on Vlad!" Elizabeta yelled before running into the pub.

Three hours later and the two sat silently in the corner, watching a very drunk Elizabeta try to challenge every man in an arm battle. So far, she beat all ten of them.

Minel sighed and pushed his glass aside. "I'm tired. Can we go find an inn?" He asked. Vladimir took his glass and chugged it before standing.

"Fine. Let's go get Lizzy," he said walking towards the laughing girl. "Hey. Come on, girl," he said crossing his arms. "Oh, it's the lame salamander," she said before laughing loudly.

"Come on, Elizabeta. You've had enough to drink," Minel said gently taking her arm. He pulled her away from the crowd and towards the inn across the street.

"A three bed room," Vlad asked. The man at the counter raised an eyebrow. "We only have a two bed available." Vlad looked at Minel who looked exhausted. "I'll take it," he said putting the coins down.

They took Elizabeta into the room and tossed her on the first bed where she immediately fell asleep.

"Wow, she drank quite a bit," Minel said. "So, how are we going to do this?" He asked looking at the remaining bed.

"Sleep on the bed. I'll be fine," Vlad said softly. He went to the window where he sat on the floor and stared outside.

"Are you sure? You've been flying all day," Minel said. Vlad waved him off and Minel admitted defeat. He was too tired to argue anyways.

He layed down and immediately fell asleep, leaving Vlad in a quiet room. He stayed, watching people pass by until he felt his eyes heavy.

He looked to Minel asleep, and decided, he didn't want to sleep on the floor. He didn't see the big deal, the two had slept together every night so far.

He walked over and looked at Minel who took up one side of the bed. With no other way to reach the other side he tried his best to discretely climb over.

As the bed caves in though, Minel panicked and quickly sat up, bumping his head against Vlad's chest and tangling the necklace into his hair.

"Ow! Ow ow ow," he whined. Vlad looked down surprised and tried to tug on the necklace only to gain more pained sounds.

'Take it out. Take it out," Minel said feeling his hair pulled harshly.

"Okay, give me a second," Vlad said trying to untangle his necklace.

"Ow! Just take it off," Minel said.

"I can't. I'll turn back," Vlad said trying to untangle the necklace from a twitching Minel.

Elizabeta woke groggily and was met with two figures on the other side. She could faintly make out the dirty blonde hair of Vlad laying on top of Minel.

"Ow, Vlad. Take it out," Minel whimpered. Her eyes widened and she turned a soft pink. "I can't. Stop moving, it'll only hurt more," Vlad said.

 _'What the hell are they doing? With me in the room,_ ' she thought.

"Ow, Vlad. Ow ow ow! Be gentle, you idiot," Minel said as Vlad did his best to untangle the chain.

"Don't be so loud. You'll wake someone," Vlad whispered.

"But it hurts. You're being too rough," Minel whined.

 _'I can't believe them_!' Elizabeta mentally screamed. _'Two guys, too! That is so wrong_!'

"Ow! You're hurting me," Minel said. "Stop moving then. I'm trying to be gentle," Vlad said, struggling as he tried to untie Minel's hair.

"Please, just hurry," Minel squeaked .

 _'Its kinda hot though,'_ Elizabeta said as she kept watching. Her eyes stayed glued and her mouth twitched up to a strange smile.

"Vlad, ow!"

"Just a little longer. I'm almost done," Vlad said softly, shifting slightly to get a better hold.

' _Already_?!' She watched in anticipation.

"I'm almost finished!" Vlad said excitedly.

"Hurry, hurry. It hurts bad," Minel said.

Vlad leaned down to get a better view on how to untangle the last few locks of hair.

 _'He's going to kiss him. Oh my god. Oh my god!'_

"There," Vlad said finally getting his necklace free. He sat up and smiled down at Minel who was sniffing.

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah! That stupid thing pulled most of my hair out," Minel whined.

Elizabeta froze at the realization. _'It was not that then. I'm not a pervert, I swear_!'

"Come on, let's just go to bed," Vlad said climbing off him and getting beneath the blanket. The two quickly fell asleep while Elizabeta was thinking back to what she just witnessed.

 _'It was still kinda hot though_.' She told herself.

...

 **Today's fun fact:**

 **I was originally going to do Poland a dragon too, but as much as I'd love it, I didn't want too have so many since dragons are meant to be old, wise, overly powerful and rare.**

 **However, he is a phoenix and is practically immortal and could use fire as a defense or attack. So Feliks is one of the few creatures who can actually go against a dragon and live nearly as long. He just prefers not too, unless really pushed. So sad face, but Feliks made a big mistake by befriending Torris, who though lives longer than a human, won't live nearly half as long as Feliks.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's get a move on!" Vladimir said feeling refreshed. Minel groggily moved out of the inn with Elizabeta behind.

"What about breakfast?" She asked.

"We can go without," Vlad said.

"What?!" Both Elizabeta and Minel snapped.

"But I'm hungryyyy," Minel whined. "I could really go for some yogurt."

"Listen you winged lizard, unlike you, we need to eat," Elizabeta said running beside the blonde.

"Oh? Eat when you get home," Vlad said leaving the town and into the forest.

"But that'll take five hours of walking. I need my food!"

"Obviously you don't," Vlad said looking her up and down.

The two broke out into argument as usual and Minel only tiredly followed. He would pick random leaves from a nearby bush and toss them as a way to cope with his own boredom.

That was when he started to hear leaves crunching. He stopped and looked around, looking for someone or something perhaps following.

When he found nothing, he turned back and continued to walk. Then again.

He turned back and found nothing. "Hey, do you guys hear that too?" He asked only to get ignored.

He shakily walked closer to them for safety. However noises were still heard and he was turning every few seconds just to find nothing.

After what seemed like the sixth time, he turned and saw something scurry behind a bush.

Whatever it was, it was large unlike a normal animal. It was white and obviously smart enough to hide behind something from people.

"Guys, there's something-"

"You are such a prick!" Elizabeta yelled out.

Just then Minel watched the figure look up and lock eyes with him.

Minel was surprised to see blood red eyes and ghostly white hair.

He involuntarily let out a shriek when the realization hit that someone was following them.

At this, the other two finally turned, spotting the hidden man.

With this, the white haired man stood and shot an arrow towards Elizabeta.

She blocked it her sword and quickly ran foward only for the man to jump on top of her and knock her down.

Everything happened so fast, Minel barely even had time to process that the man had Elizabeta pinned down, swinging a sword down.

She stopped it with her hands, shocking both males.

"You're out of it, Hungarian pixie," the man said with a heavy German accent.

She pushed him off and grabbed her sword again.

"I can't believe you're still following me," she said aggressively.

"Of course I wasn't. I was in town though and I thought I smelt smoke. Instead, I was lead to lame Elizabeta and two others."

"Who is this guy?" Vlad whispered.

"How should I know?" Minel responded.

"You have quiet the bounty on your head. Are you sure you should be walking around so openly?" Elizabeta asked darkly.

"They can never catch me anyways," the man said. He looked over to the other two males behind Elizabeta.

"And who's your little party?" He asked, almost slithering over to them.

He inspected the two curiously while Vlad stood in front of Minel defensively.

"You smell of smoke. What are you?" He asked Vlad.

"That's none of your concern," Vlad snapped back.

"And you're human, am I right?" He asked looking at Minel.

Minel gulped and clutched Vladimir's sleeve.

The albino man noticed and gave a large smirk.

"Well then, I'd love to play with you!" He said before sinking down below the dirt.

Vlad's eyes widened and Minel looked around the floor panicked.

"Minel!" Elizabeta yelled out as she watched the shadows begin to dance around the two.

She pulled her wings out to get him, only to not be able fly.

He popped out from one of the shadows and grabbed onto Minel's wrist tightly and yanked him down.

Minel's grasp on Vlad disappeared so he quickly turned and grabbed his entire torso before letting his wings rip out from his back.

They spread wide and menacingly while his eyes became sharper and began to glow a deep red.

The albino's eyes widened before he smirked in excitement.

"How fun. You'll be better than Elizabeta," he said.

Vlad pushed Minel behind him and glared daggers at the albino.

"Who is that?" Minel asked as Elizabeta pulled him away from the two.

"His name is Gilbert Beilshmidt. He is the last survivor of the Prussian clan and the most wanted of the century," Elizabeta said.

"He hasn't been caught yet because he always hides in the shadows. Literally," she added.

"His bounty is already at 4,000 gold coins."

"Eh? Why is he wanted?" Minel asked.

"Because the Prussian clan started a revolt and called war against many magical clans. They were merciless and killed thousands," Elizabeta explained.

"We had good reasonings behind our revolt. Had it not been for a certain clan interfering, we had not lost that war," Gilbert growled.

"Just goes to show how weak you all must have been," Elizabeta said crossing her arms.

"Your stupid clan ruined old Fritz's plan!" Gilbert yelled.

"Your stupid clan ruined my home!"

The two went back and forth until Vladimir got tired of listening. He went foward and punched the albino, successfully knocking him down.

"Whatever let's go. I want to get rid of you as quickly as possible." Vlad continued walking before Gilbert stood back up. "Hey jerk!"

"I'm in no mood for this," Vlad said taking Minel's arm and pulling him along.

"Let's go, girl."

Elizabeta blinked and followed behind, not sure what else to do.

"Hold on! You just can't leave! I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt!"

"Uhm, Vlad?" Minel spoke up. "He's following."

"Ignore him. He's annoying," Vlad replied.

Gilbert jumped up in front of them from the shadows below him.

"Annoying? I like to call it awesome," he said.

"Whatever," Vlad said walking past him.

Elizabeta was amused by how Gilbert was practically begging for attention from the blonde.

They spent years with a grudge against each other but this was something new.

"Fine, since you don't want me around then I'll stick with you!" Gilbert said.

"Don't," Minel said also growing tired of him.

"Too bad. You guys are now forced to be with my awesomeness," Gilbert said.

With this Vlad spread his wings and pulled the other two up with him.

"Wait! I'm awesome, you can't leave me!" Gilbert yelled after him.

"God, he doesn't shut up," Vlad said struggling to hold the up.

His wings flapped quickly yet he still sank lower and lower.

"Your gigantic breast are weighing me down!" Vlad yelled as he was low enough for Gilbert to start running after them.

"Excuse me?!" Elizabeta yelled out.

"Not now guys," Minel said. Vlad placed them down and grabbed Minel, lifting only him.

"Sorry, Elizabeta. You're on your own for this one," Vlad said before flying off.

"Hold on! Don't leave me alone!" She yelled running after him.

She spread her wings and tried to fly after him, only to fall on her face.

"Dammit. Stupid Sadik," she grumbled as she sat up.

Vlad stopped when he saw her and sighed as Gilbert caught up to her.

"What happened to your wing?" He asked as he saw it.

"Blame Sadik and his stupid acid breath," she said with a pout.

Gilbert honestly felt a little bad, even if she was a rival.

"Whatever, just go home," she said standing up and dusting her clothes.

"I'm not in the mood to fight right now," she said walking away.

Vlad landed next to her and the trio began to walk.

"Hold on, I'm still coming with," Gilbert said following.

Vlad and Minel sighed and they all walled on silently.

Minel noticed Gilbert would keep glancing at Elizabeta like something was off as he walked silently.

"I have to go," Vlad said stopping suddenly. He walked off and Minel sighed.

"I do too," he said going after Vlad.

"Oh, me too!" Gilbert said running after them.

"Don't get so close!" Was all Elizabeta heard Vladimir yell, presumably to Gilbert.

"Woah, it's white!"

This caught her attention. What where they talking about?

She remembered the other night and began to wonder.

She hadn't actually seen one before and she was curious.

She always thought she'd grow one out but it never did happen.

She sneaked over and saw the trio of guys facing away, Minel further away from the other two.

She tried to peak over only for Vlad to turn.

"What are you doing?!" He asked flushing red trying to pull up his pants.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped covering her eyes.

Vlad rolled his eyes and walked off until something caught his attention off to the side.

He turned to see something yellow poking out from beneath a bush.

He walked towards it curiously as Minel and Gilbert walked away.

He picked it up and looked surprised at it. It was a large egg. A golden one at that.

He turned it in his hand in awe, wondering what kind of animal was in it. Must have been a really amazing one if someone was hiding it.

He looked around, finding noone around and smiled to himself.

He shoved it into Minel's pack that Gupta had enchanted before joining the rest, not informing them at all.

It took four hours of walking and two breaks before they reached a small area with a pond and hidden homes in the trees and below bushes.

"Wow! You live here?" Minel asked amazed. He watched other forest sprites fly about not bothering to change form.

"Beautiful," Vlad complimented when he saw the other women.

Unlike Elizabeta, they dressed in skirts and dresses and had neat hair.

They turned to find Gilbert gone.

"Where is he?" Minel asked curiously.

"He isn't allowed in our village. He probably ran off to hide," Elizabeta said.

"Come on," she said excitedly running foward.

Almost immediately she was surrounded by other females hugging her and chatting with her.

"I'm going in," Vlad said smiling. Minel followed after.

"Travelers!" One said excitedly. They all surrounded the two men who fondled over the beautiful women.

"Say Elizabeta. Why aren't you like this?" Vlad asked.

"Because I'm not," she replied rolling her eyes. He watched another girl with short blonde hair immediately latch onto her.

Minel became immediately smitten by her as she talked to Elizabeta and had a cat like smile.

As the girl left, Minel pulled away from the others and up to her.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, that's Bella. Isn't she cute?"

Minel nodded and looked at her. "She's my girlfriend," Elizabeta stated.

"What?!" Minel asked shocked.

"She's my girlfriend," Elizabeta repeated.

"No way! How do you get a girl like that?" Minel asked with a pout.

Elizabeta laughed before they were surrounded. "How about a bath, Elizabeta? You must be exhausted."

"Sounds great! Minel, you come too!" She said grabbing his arm.

"Eh? I don't know about that," he said nervously.

"Come on. We don't segregate here," she said pulling him along to the large pond. "Oh! Hold on," she said running off.

Vlad joined Minel, both red faced. "You too?" He asked. Minel nodded and they looked at the pond where they were to take a bath with the girls.

"I don't think we should," Minel said.

"You too?" Vlad asked.

Elizabeta came out in only a towel wrapped around her lower half, chest completely exposed.

Minel turned away and Vlad did his best to only look at her face.

"Sorry, Minel and I are in a hurry. Can we just go now?" He asked.

"You don't want to stay a little longer? I don't like you but you did help me get back. Atleast stay for a meal," she said.

"N-no. We have albino waiting anyways," he said sweating with the urge to look just a little lower.

"Oh right. Well, okay if you insist," she said.

They both turned to leave and were stopped by the familiar blonde named Bella.

"Leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah. We have someone to meet as soon as possible," Minel said blushing.

"Oh, well thank you for bringing Elizabeta back home to us," she said with a smile.

"We were all so worried when she didn't return."

"Not a problem. She helped us out a lot too," Minel said with a smile.

 _'Man, Elizabeta is so lucky to have a pretty girlfriend,'_ he thought.

"Please accept a gift," she said pulling something out her bag.

She handed them a small pouch. Vlad opened it and it revealed tree bark.

"What is this?" He asked curiously.

"Boil it in water and it can heal any sickness when you drink it," Bella explained.

"Wow. Thank you," Vlad said.

"And this," Elizabeta said joining them.

She handed them a small wooden whistle with a fancy carving.

"It sends frequencies that only we hear. Call us when you're in trouble," Elizabeta said giving it to Minel.

"Good luck," she said waving them goodbye.

Minel smiled and was pulled into a hug.

He flushed red as her breast were pressed against his chest and only gently hugged back.

"Right. See you some other time," Minel said.

"What about me?" Vlad asked.

Elizabeta glared at him, answering his question. Vlad chuckled before they left.

"That's such a weird place," Vlad said watching them.

"She's gone?"

They both jumped and turned to Gilbert sitting on a rock.

He looked at the small village with an almost sad expression.

"Okay, think you can get me home? I'll pay for flight," Gilbert said standing.

"We walk. I'm not risking unnecessary trouble," Vlad said as he continued to walk.

"How did Elizabeta think she was a boy?" Minel asked curiously.

"Oh. She grew up with boys, not there." Gilbert replied.

"Really?" Vlad asked. "How do you know?"

"Because we grew up together," Gilbert said as they started walking away.

...

Gilbert- Prussia (he's an addenuexus)

Bella- Belgium (another forest Sprite)

...

Today's funfact:

Addenuexus are human born during an eclipse. They gain powers over time and can use energy to manipulate light and shadow. There are other abilities but Gilbert's only specialty is in shadows.

He's wanted for being part of a clan that declared war on a soon to be introduced character. Elizabeta's clan joined the war and they killed off the Prussian clan, Gilbert being the only survivor by a slim.

Now he lives on with a bounty on his head. The reason he can smell out a creature from a human is because he spent so much time around each, that he is able to tell the difference.

May do a part for just his story.


	10. Chapter 10

_They declared war on the Edelstein Clan on the fourth full moon. They marched forward, their flags of black and white waving high and swords perched on their shoulders._

 _"Come fight, prissy rich boy!" Gilbert yelled out from behind the large gate._

 _A young man the age of sixteen came out into the balcony. His black hair was combed back and his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose._

 _He stared down at Gilbert with a look of clear disgust. "You fool. Who do you think you are, coming at this time?" He asked with his arms crossed._

 _"Come on, little master. A declaration of war means war. You can't just refuse," Gilbert said with a clear smirk._

 _"And if I refuse?" He asked._

 _"We'll terrorize your home and take everything," Gilbert responded._

 _"It seems I have no choice. Open the gate!" He yelled out._

 _The gate opened and Gilbert clutched his sword tightly, watching a mob run out with weapons as well._

 _"We go!" Gilbert yelled before they all charged foward to the other army._

 _..._

 _With the sunrise came no end to the blood shed._

 _With no other choice the young man reached into the drawer and pulled out a small wooden whistle. He breathed in deeply and blew the whistle, a silent white noise coming from the wooden tube._

 _He waited and took his own sword, leaving the safety of his own home._

 _As he stepped into the battlefield, he fought as best as he could._

 _"There you are, little master. I've been waiting to see you personally," Gilbert said approaching him._

 _"You fool. I refuse to give into your ridiculous request," he said._

 _"Come on, Roderick. And to think we used to be such good friends," Gilbert said as he stopped in front of him._

 _"Friends? You used to beat me up all the time. You're still a barbarian," Roderick said._

 _"Barbarian?" Gilbert asked darkly. "If you want to see how bad I can be, I'll show you," he said._

 _His eyes were glowing and his white skin turned black leaving his white smirk showing before he disappeared underground and into the shadows._

 _Roderick stood patiently, watching as the shadows jumped from place to place and seemed to dance like flames._

 _Though a bloody battle went on around him, the world was silent to him and time went slow as he did his best to predict the next event._

 _Gilbert saw his chance and out of the shadows, piercing forward. Roderick barely had time to move and was stabbed right in the leg. He hissed in pain and fell back._

 _"This is the end of you, prissy rich boy. I win," Gilbert said standing over him. He grabbed the sword tightly and raised it, ready to win the battle._

 _Just then a whistle blew. He turned quickly to see the old leader calling everyone back._

 _"What?" He asked as everyone ran back._

 _He turned and saw a new clan flying foward at full speed._

 _"What are they... You," he said looking down at Roderick below him._

 _He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Gilbert. "It appears my back up arrived early," he said._

 _Gilbert snarled and looked back to the sprites flying their way. At the very lead was a young teen with long hair tied back into a messy ponytail and wearing armor and a look of determination._

 _"Shieße," he growled out before running off with his clan. "This war isn't over!" He yelled back._

 _Elizabeta reached the young man and helped him up. "Mr. Edelstein. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly._

 _"I've been better. That fool is really troublesome," he said looking down at his bleeding leg._

...

"Hold on. This story is going nowhere," Minel said.

"What? How dare you interrupt mein awesome back story!" Gilbert shouted.

"You explained nothing! Why did you go to war? Where the heck did Elizabeta come from? Who is 'Little master?'"

"He said it was a man named Roderick," Vladimir said.

"But what about the rest? And why are you still wanted if everyone already died?"

"I was getting to that part!" Gilbert yelled.

"It's an awesome story and you're interupting," Gilbert said.

"I didn't even ask for a story. I just asked why you had a bounty," Minel said.

"Well if I don't tell the story then you won't understand," Gilbert snapped.

"You know what. Fine. Whatever, go on," Minel said.

Gilbert huffed before continuing.

...

 _Gilbert ran into the forest and caught up to his clan._

 _"They called for back up," Frederick said._

...

"Who the hell is Frederick?" Minel interrupted.

"Obviously the most awesome leader ever! Old man Fritz was the best!" Gilbert yelled out.

"Just continued," Vlad said with a sigh.

...

 _The clan waited until they were ready again for another attack. They again marched in and found the group of forest sprites guarding the gate._

 _"We attack from the forest where we remain unseen," they ordered._

 _Gilbert took out a bow and arrow and shot forward._

 _The arrow struck one girl in the chest before many other arrows flew foward._

 _The forest Sprites flew inside where they told Elizabeta and Roderick._

 _"They are hiding in the forest. We are the advantage here," Elizabeta said as she walked, leading the army forward._

 _"They're coming!" Frederick yelled out. They all hid and waited._

 _Elizabeta marched forward, her hair tied back and other tree sprites marching behind._

 _"You just stay there and look pretty," she told Roderick teasingly._

 _They went into forest and looked around._

 _"It's been too long, Gilbert. Come out and fight me man to man!" She yelled out._

 _With that men came out and began to shoot arrows towards her. They all spread out and flew around, quickly killing men._

 _Gilbert watched in amazement as his clan was absolutely slaughtered around him._

 _They stood no chance. The forest was the worst place to fight forest sprites, who knew the land more than it's creatures._

 _Elizabeta flew over to him and stood staring down at him._

 _He stayed frozen staring at her. "You filthy humans," she said looking darkly at him._

 _"To think that we were once so close," she said raising her sword._

 _Gilbert only watched her raise it and looked down shamefully. His entire clan was killed in little less than even thirty minutes._

 _He was the last one. Other pixies were already clearing the bodies. He waited for the sword to come down but it never did._

 _As he looked up, he saw red watery eyes. "How could you. You used to be a friend," Elizabeta said lowering her sword._

 _"I can't do it." She said covering her face. "You're just too awesome."_

...

"I really doubt that's what she said," Minel interupted.

"Excuse me, were you there?" Gilbert asked.

"No. That's what I thought," Gilbert said.

"Tell the _actual_ story," Vlad said.

...

 _"I can't do it," she said covering her face. "Just go. Leave before I really do kill you," she said turning away._

 _Gilbert looked up at her. She was showing mercy. Something that did not belong in the battlefield. He stood, wondering when he got the stains of blood on his clothes._

 _He turned and sighed. "Elizabeta. Don't ever show weakness to your enemy," he said._

 _He turned quickly and stabbed his sword straight into the back of her shoulder. She hissed and pulled away._

 _"That's the number one rule of a fight," he said raising his sword again._

 _"I'm Prussian. I don't just give up," he said darkly._

 _Elizabeta held her shoulder in pain and scowled at the albino teen. "This war isn't over," he said before disappearing into the shadows._

...

"So you ran away. But decided to be a dick first?" Vlad asked.

"That's all I got from this story," Minel said.

"I didn't run away, I drew back!" Gilbert yelled.

"So what happened after? Did you go back?" Vlad asked.

"Yes. I still go bother Roderick from time to time. I run into Elizabeta when I'm on jobs sometimes too. We get into fights all the time," Gilbert explained.

"What kind of jobs?" Minel asked.

"I do lots of dirty work," Gilbert said.

"You're a mercinary?!" Minel asked.

"What? No. Just gather information. I have a little brother now, I'm trying to clean my record."

"How do you have a brother if your whole clan was killed?" Vlad asked.

"Well he isn't my real Brother. I just found him and took him in. He had no memories of the past what's so ever and was unconscious in the middle of a war zone," Gilbert explained.

"So you do have a heart," Minel said.

"I'm not as evil as you think. Sure I got into a lot of fights but I still have my own soft spots," Gilbert admitted.

"Like what?" Minel asked unconvinced.

"Like children and baby chicks."

"Baby chicks?" Vlad asked.

"Yes. They're awesome."

Minel rolled his eyes. "What about you Minel? Any soft spots?" Vlad asked.

"Just my yogurt."

"You're so lame," Vlad said.

"What about you?" Minel asked.

"I like cute animals," Vlad said. "Like baby bats."

"Bats?!" Minel asked. "That is so gross."

"They're cute!"

"Puppies are cute," Gilbert said.

"Hold on, I still don't understand why you still have a bounty," Vlad said.

"Because I started lots of wars."

"So did others, why are only you wanted?"

"Because I started most of them for world domination."

Vlad sighed and kept walking. "I'm tired," he whined.

"We'll stop somewhere soon," Minel reassured him.

"There's a town close by," Gilbert said pointing foward. "Except I'll have to sneak in."

"Do whatever you want. I just want to eat and get some sleep," Minel said continuing to walk.

,...

They entered a small town and Gilbert immediately fell into Minel's shadow. "Wow. Nice town," Minel said admiring the big houses.

"Go to the biggest one. That's the inn," Gilbert instructed.

"But there's no sign," Vlad said.

"Just go!" Gilbert hissed.

They shrugged and went to the largest house and entered the gate.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" A man asked approaching them from the side of the house. He wore glasses and had a distinct beauty mark.

"Oh. We're looking for a room," Vlad said.

"A room?" The man asked.

Just then Gilbert popped and smirked at the man.

"That's right. Won't you lend us a room, Little master?" Gilbert asked.

"G-Gilbert?!" The man stuttered out.

"Little master?" The other two questioned. "Hold on. You're the guy!" Vlad yelled out.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Why _are_ you here?" Roderick asked the man.

"Kesesese. I was just passing and thought I could use a night break. What do you say?" He asked.

"You fool. Why should I lend you one of my rooms?" Roderick crossed his arms.

"Because you like having me around," Gilbert teased.

"Don't be ridiculous. After everything you've done-"

"-yet you still don't try to turn me in every time I come."

The other two exchanged looks and looked back to strange tension coming from the two.

" _Are_ they enemies? Because I'm sensing some other kind of relationship," Vlad said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Minel replied.

"It's just one night, Roddy. The guys are tired," Gilbert said turning to the two.

"And they are?"

"My name is Vladimir and this is Minel. We're just traveling and ran into Gilbert," Vlad said.

Roderick sighed and nodded. "Well I suppose one night shouldn't be a problem. You better not start trouble," Roderick said before leading them inside.

...

 **New character:**

 **Frederick- Frederick the second (human)**

 **Roderick- Austria (soon to be introduced)**

 **A/N: Wow Gilbert's back story I had something more epic planned but then I wrote it and it was so bland.**

 **Sorry, heh.**

 **Anyways today's funfact:**

 **Both Elizabeta and Roderick can't exactly let go of their old friendship with Gilbert, so they can't turn him in.**

 **Besides, without an army, he's just annoying and not dangerous at all anymore.**

 **However he does get to the point that Elizabeta and him get into real fights but that's always been natural for them.**

 **I want to release more on this trio so hopefully I can add some actual childhood stories in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vladimir looked Minel as they followed the man through his house. "Here are your rooms," he said showing them two rooms with a bed each.

"We get our own room?" Minel asked excitedly. "Aw. I haven't slept alone in so long," he said walking straight in and plopping on the soft bed.

It was paradise. "How do you rich folk even afford this kind of luxury?"

Roderick looked to Vlad who smiled. "He grew up poor," he told him. Roderick nodded and let them be for a while.

"Hey, Minel. Let's go eat," Vlad said entering the room. He was met with Minel sprawled onto the bed and asleep already.

He sighed and climbed the bed as well, watching him for a few seconds before poking his face.

"Minel, it's not healthy to sleep without a meal," Vlad said. He continued to poke the other man to no avail.

He stayed asleep, his face stained with something that must have been dirt. He sighed and began to rub it off with his thumb, rubbing harder when it wouldn't come off.

"Leave me alone, Aleksandre," Minel murmured in his sleep.

"Aleksandre?" Vlad asked.

Minel opened an eye and looked at the blonde towering over him.

"Oh.. right," he murmured getting comfortable again.

"Hold on. Who's Aleksandre?" Vlad asked.

"Just an annoying person," Minel mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

"No. Who is this guy? A brother?" Vlad asked shaking the man.

"No. Just a housing mate," Minel muttered.

"Don't sleep. I'm hungry," Vlad said. Minel groaned before sitting up.

"Fine. Whatever, let's go," he said standing with a stretch. The duo walked out and found a small place to eat.

They went back to the home and found neither Gilbert not Roderick around.

"Where are they?" Vlad asked looking around.

"Who cares. Man, I could use a clean up," Minel said looking at his dirty clothes.

"Do you think we're allowed?"

"I don't see why not," Minel said grabbing a clean cloth.

"Do you think he has a bath tub too?" Minel asked, eyes glittering.

Vlad looked around room until he found it. The big bathtub in all it's glory.

"Oh, I want to take a bath. Vlad, heat up some water!" Minel said shaking the blonde.

"Hold on. I think we should find Roderick first and ask him," Vlad said.

Minel frowned and followed the blonde around as he searched for the man.

When he found him, he was walking out of a room.

"Oh, Mr. Roderick!" The two ran foward and the man turned to them. "Yes?"

"Can we-"

"- Roddy, do you-"

Everyone froze as Gilbert came out from the same room shirtless and disheveled looking.

They all looked at one another awkwardly. "On second thought, I'll just go to bed," Minel said turning around.

"It's not like that!" Roderick yelled out, surprising the others. "The idiot just needed some help with some wounds," he said.

Vlad only nodded. "We're not judging," he said making Roderick flush red.

"Y-you fool. I just said it's not like that," he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Anyways can we wash up in your tub?" Vlad asked with his best smile.

Roderick looked the two up and down, finally noticing the dirt and stains on them. "Please do," he said before walking off.

They filled the tub and Vlad proceeded to remove his clothes. "What are you doing?" Minel asked.

"I'm going to take a bath?" Vlad asked.

"W-well you have to wait your turn," Minel said giving him back his shirt.

"Hold on, I thought I was going first," Vlad said.

"Why would you? I'm going first," Minel said trying to push Vlad out.

"Well, how about we bathe together?"

"...No.. get out," Minel said giving a final push and closing the door.

He touched the water and sighed. "Vlad, can you heat up the water?" He asked.

The blonde came in with a scowl. "Oh, now you want me in here."

He crouched down and blew a flame onto the tub, heating the water inside of it.

"Thank you!" Minel said with a smile as Vlad still frowned and walked out.

...

"Thank you for lending us some clothes, Mr. Roderick," Vlad said wearing some night clothes.

"It's not a problem," He replied.

"Maybe tomorrow morning we can go buy something new in town," Vlad said.

Minel grumbled in response. He hated that word sometimes. New. But atleast he would get some clean clothes.

"Oh, I'll be joining you guys back home," Gilbert told them as he sat across from Roderick.

"Sure. Well, I'm going to bed," Minel said. Vlad followed and was surprised when Minel closed the door on him.

"M-Minel? Why'd you-" he stopped when he looked at the open door beside him. "O-oh. That's right we sleep apart tonight," he said walking into his own bedroom.

He layed down into the soft bed and immediately fell asleep.

...

Vladimir slept silently in his large bed. He yawned as he woke, not bothering to open his eyes.

He ran his tongue over his fangs only to find something off. He didn't feel the sharp fangs poking at his tongue. In fact they felt rather straight.

He opened his eyes and noticed that he was no longer in Roderick's home. In fact, he was in his own mansion, just as it was before he died.

He ran to the first mirror and looked into the mirror, seeing hazel eyes again.

He opened his mouth which showed no fangs, nor proof that he ever had them.

He laughed in amazement and turned around. "Minel! Minel look!" He said excitedly only to realize he was alone.

He walked around his home, his bare feet padding on the cold wooden floors being the only sound heard.

"Minel? Are you not here?" He asked sadly as he looked through the final room.

He looked through his old home saddened before shaking the feeling away.

"No, Vlad. You should be happy life is back to normal," he said slapping himself. "Maybe it was all just a dream," he told himself.

"Yeah! That's it, there's no explanation for this. Besides, I wouldn't ever befriend a poor person," Vlad said as he went back to his room.

"Y-yeah. I'm back to my old life," he said freezing into place. He turned to the mirror on the other side of the wall and stared at his hazel eyes.

"Was it really... just a dream?"

He walked closer to the mirror and something red caught his eyes. He moved his hand to his chest and grabbed the necklace. "It wasn't a dream! What's going on?" He asked looking at the faded salamander on the red stone.

Just then he heard footsteps behind him. Not one, but plenty. He turned and watched men come into his room, dark aura filling the air as they approached his bed.

His walked towards them confused. "H-hey. Who are you? What are you doing in here?!" He asked.

He reached the side of the bed and his eyes widened. Lying there on the bed was him, pale and sick.

Just then one man raised his arms and plunged a knife into his stomach.

He curled in pain, clutching his stomach. He felt it. He felt every stab that was given to his other self.

As the men stopped, he looked up, still clutching his pained side. His eyes widened as he saw himself, multiple stab wounds and blood spilling out. And as the men went about taking everything, he could only get closer to himself.

"N-no. I'm dead. I'm dead," he said tearing up. "Am I going to die too? Come on stupid wizard. Come on, I don't want to die yet," Vlad said taking his other self into his hands.

"I don't want to die. I'm not dead yet!" He said letting himself go. "This isn't me. I'm alive," he said.

He looked down to his blood stained hands before his traveled down to the sickly pale being, covered in blood splatters and stab wounds.

"I'm dead," he said horrified.

...

Vlad woke up and looked around in a panic. His harsh breathing calmed as he looked at Roderick's paintings and old desk on the other side of the room.

He patted himself down and sighed in relief when his hands weren't full of blood. Still, he felt a tinge of fear.

He had actually died. He watched himself get killed, yet he was still there.

He felt uneasy and tossed about, too frightened to go back to sleep. With no other option, he did what he thought was best. He grabbed the pillow and silently made his way to the next room over.

He found Minel asleep and he crawled into his bed, curling up beside him. "Minel. I'm scared," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

...

Minel woke up rather uncomfortably. He didn't know why, but he just didn't sleep right. The bed was soft, it was big, yet he felt like he slept on the corner with something heavy on top of him. He creaked his eyes open and stared at something red and scaley.

He blinked several times before his mind processed that there was something on top of him. He sat up and looked at the blonde curled beside him.

That sight alone wasn't all too strange to him, what was strange, was that Vlad was curled into almost a perfect ball, and his tail stuck out, curling around him and onto Minel's lap, and his wings were also out and folded neatly around him. They've been together almost a month and not once did Vlad sleep with his wings out, and this was a first looking at a human Vlad with his tail out.

He sure looked so comfortable though, to be sleeping on his bed and taking all the room. Who knew how long he'd been there, but he sure looked cute.

"Cute or not, you don't have the right to sleep comfortably," Minel said pushing his tail off.

"Wake up, Vlad!" He said grabbing his shoulder.

Almost immediately, his tail uncurled and went up and his wings spread like they did when he first encountered Gilbert. He went into a position on all fours that reminded Minel of a frightened dog. His eyes also went into a sharp look with a blood red color rather than his usual Ruby while he almost snarled at him.

Minel tried to back up from the sudden movement, only to fall off the bed completely.

Vlad snapped out of his daze when he heard the loud thud. He crawled to the side of the bed, folding his wings in and looking at an angry Minel on the floor.

"Why on Earth are you in here?" Minel asked as he sat up.

"I-I...Well you see-"

"On top of that, you took up the whole bed. It's common courtesy to curl up in the corner when you sleep in other people's beds," Minel scolded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my wings would do that," Vlad said.

"And why is your tail out?"

Vlad looked behind him and indeed found his long tail swaying slightly. "Well... I don't know what that is," Vlad confessed.

"Is it like... The equivalent of morning wood?" Minel asked awkwardly.

"Of course not!" Vlad said turning red.

"Well whatever, just put it away. Let's get ready to leave," Minel said picking up his own dirty clothes.

"We should have washed these."

...

 **A/N: wow I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update.**

 **Anyways today's funfact:**

 **When scared or on alert, Vlad's wings and tail will come out, even when he sleeps. This way he is prepared to transform quickly in case of an emergency.**

 **This will also happen when he is completely comfortable and or extremely flustered. I have yet to show that though.**

 **Thanks for reading for those like... Ten people who do. You're awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

The duo walked downstairs and found Roderick sitting at a piano, playing music.

They watched from the doorway, Minel agitated with the dragon tail still swaying as Vlad walked about.

"Wow, so this is how music sounds around here," Minel said relaxing with the piano Melody.

"Where's the fiddle? And the drums?" Vlad asked confused.

"You won't find your Balkan music here." They both turned to Gilbert who stood looking at them.

"It's music, no need to give it a racial placing," Minel said.

Gilbert sighed and walked away. "You should really calm down, human. Your little comments will get you in trouble."

The two exchanged confused looks. "I didn't say anything wrong," Minel said.

"I guess he's just being a jerk," Vlad said lightly scowling.

"How about we just go shopping? I could use some new clothes," Minel said.

The dual walked about town, Minel admiring clothes as they passed it.

"This looks fine," Minel said lifting different items.

"Is this really what you wear?" Vlad asked looking at the plain clothes. "I am so sorry."

"What? It's just clothes, it's going to get dirty anyways," Minel said.

"If you're going to be traveling with me, you have to look good from now on," Vlad said taking the shirt Minel held.

"I'm paying, I choose," he said putting it back and searching through other clothes.

He pulled out a puffy white long sleeve and a black vest filled red and gold embroidery. "Well?" He asked holding up to the other man.

"I think it's a bit too luxurious for traveling," Minel said putting the vest down.

"I have the money, Minel. Don't hold back," Vlad said smiling at him.

"I don't know, Vlad. This stuff, it's kind of strange to me," Minel admitted as he took the shirt. "I don't think fancy clothes are for me."

Vlad held out another white shirt with green embroidery and Minel eyed it. "That's nice," he murmured.

"It'll look good with your eye color," Vlad said shoving it into his face.

"Well, I suppose one shirt will be fine," Minel admitted.

"Great. Here, this too. And this," Vlad said shoving more items into his arms.

By the time they were done shopping, Minel was carrying an arm full of clothes and a box with new shoes for themselves.

"Vlad, where are we going to carry this?" He asked.

"Your pack?"

"I'm not your dress up mule," Minel said frowning. "I only wanted a shirt and you got me more than just a shirt."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend, I don't mind," Vlad said.

Minel stopped and watched as Vlad hurried to another stand. There it was again. That word. Friend.

Did Vladimir really think that highly of him? "Minel, look!" He waved him over with a large smile and Minel looked at him seriously.

This man. This once rich spoiled man who never worked a day in his life is his friend.

He forced him into all of this, he threatened to leave him to die, yet they were friends. Though he complained constantly, Vladimir never snapped at him except for that one exception.

Even after he agreed to leave Vlad alone as a prisoner with another dragon in exchange for his own freedom, he saved his life.

He gripped the boxes he held tightly in guilt. Why? Why him? Why was Vladimir so tolerant? So nice?

He decided, he would try to be less of a jerk and maybe, if Vlad gets his real human body back, they can even stay friends.

...

"Oh? How was your shopping?" Roderick asked as they entered the home.

"Great! We got so much. Look at this!" Vlad said lifting his arm.

Roderick eyed his red beaded bracelet. "A bracelet?" He asked.

Vlad nodded and lifted Minel's hand as well. "We got a pair!"

Minel had a look of up most disappointment, but his green gem bracelet was in fact very nice.

"A pair huh? Well that's nice, are they enchanted?" Roderick asked. Vlad only blinked and Roderick shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Hey, are we leaving yet?" Gilbert asked.

"I'd like to change first," Minel said tugging on his filthy shirt.

"Whatever hurry up," Gilbert said.

Again Minel blinked and looked at Vlad who looked slightly irritated.

The two walked away and changed. Vlad clapped as he looked at a new Minel, dressed in his puffy shirt, black vest and black pants. "Now you look socially acceptable," Vlad said with a smile.

"Yeah, charming. Let's go," Gilbert said taking Minel's arm harshly.

Vlad looked at Gilbert with a scowl as he pulled Minel along.

"Okay, let's get flying!" Gilbert said with a smile. Vladimir nodded and pulled his necklace off, allowing the two to climb his back.

"So you and Mr. Roderick went to war, what kind of magic being is he?" Minel asked.

"Oh. He's a siren," Gilbert replied as he snacked on food he had taken.

"A siren? Aren't those females?" Vladimir asked.

"What's a siren?" Minel asked.

"Usually it's a bird with the head of a woman. They sing and attract sailors to kill them, however that's just how humans see them," Gilbert explained.

"Roddy was born a rare male Siren. He refuses to shift to his form though. He also doesn't sing,"

"Why not?" Minel asked.

"Because it's hypnotizing to anyone who hears it. It lures them in, he's trying to live as a human now. Pathetic huh?"

Minel frowned. "Being human isn't so bad. At least you don't have to hide away from others of your own kind," he defended.

"That's far from true," Gilbert said. "Humans will always hide away from other humans. We may discriminate a different species, but you will discriminate your own just for being different."

Minel thought back to his normal life. Gilbert was right. How many times did he have to hide away at home to not see people. How much discrimination was there, simply because of class?

"Humans, hybrids, monsters... Neither can be trusted," Gilbert said tossing up a stone and catching it in his hand. He held it up in front of his eye, inspecting the sky blue stone.

"That's why I stay alone with only one companion."

...

Vladimir landed and rubbed his sore shoulders as he changed back.

The two partners looked at the small cottage home with a peaked interest.

It looked surprisingly warm and inviting. "Coming?" Gilbert asked as he walked in.

They both followed in and looked about as Gilbert removed his jacket.

They heard footsteps and turned to see a boy, roughly the age of twelve, with short blonde hair and striking blue eyes. "Bruder!"

Gilbert stepped up to him with a wide smirk. "Ludwig," he said. His smirk turned into a smile before he wrapped an arm around the young teen.

"Sorry about being home late. I got caught up," Gilbert said with a smile.

"How was work?" Ludwig asked trying to get away from his brother's grasp.

"It's work. Oh, this is mein little bruder, Ludwig," Gilbert introduced when he noticed a confused Minel and Vladimir.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Ludwig said politely.

"Wow! Such manners!" Vlad said smiling. "My name is Vladimir, this is Minel!"

Minel nodded and Ludwig nodded back. "Would you like some tea?" He asked.

Minel nodded and watched him walk away towards presumably the kitchen.

"Your brother?" Vlad asked surprised.

"Like I said, I found him with no memories in the middle of a battle field. I know he comes from a Minotaur background though," Gilbert said.

"How do you know?" Minel asked.

"I did some research," was all Gilbert replied with.

"Now, your pay," Gilbert said pulling out a sack.

Ludwig returned and handed them drinks as Gilbert dumped belongings onto a table.

"Go ahead and choose something," he said. The two approached the table and looked at the different swords, daggers, an axe, and some gems.

Minel's eyes immediately caught a black sword with some kind of carvings on it.

He reached for it and lightly ran it through his hands.

"Oh, that's an Elvish sword," Prussia said. "I got it from Kirkland's. It's a specially made Swedish sword."

"Swedish? Is it any good?" Vlad asked inspecting it.

Gilbert scoffed. "Here in the magic realm, the swedish elves make the best swords. This one is made by Berwald, the best blacksmith ever," Gilbert said taking the sword.

"Rumor has it, this sword will steer a true Viking towards victory in any battle," Gilbert said dramatically.

"Really?" Vlad asked impressed.

"Of course not. It's just a sword," Minel said sceptical.

"The engravement will also glow a deep red if it is wet with enough blood and poison any who is wounded by it." Gilbert gave back the sword and Vlad had a large smile as he looked at Minel.

"Fine. We'll take it," Minel said. Vlad mentally cheered and took the sword, waving goodbye to the two brothers.

He spread his wings and took Minel towards a neighboring town filled with something they hadn't seen in a while. Humans. Real humans.

Minel couldn't understand, but Vlad recognized them immediately. Something about the stench in the air just screamed human. Now he understood what everyone meant by hiding a scent. When you spent long enough away from a human, you begin to smell them when you reunite with them.

He looked to Minel and leaned closer. This was definitely a human, but he didn't smell one bit. He wondered why. Perhaps he had just spent long enough with creatures for the stench to go away, or perhaps the enchanted water still had an effect on him.

"Why are you sniffing me?" Minel asked curiously.

"N-no reason," Vlad replied as he stood straight again. "Now, how about some food. Aw man, I'm so hungry," Minel said running to a food stand. Vlad on the other hand, looked down and kept his mouth shut, trying to hide away his obvious red eyes and long fangs.

As he walked towards Minel, he bumped into someone and fell back.

He looked up and saw a very large figure looking down at him with a scary expression.

He had blonde hair that stood tall in the front, green eyes and a scar over his right eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry," Vlad replied shortly. He noticed the blonde's eyes widened slightly as he spoke before another blonde joined.

"There you are, Ned! I lost you in the crowd," the smaller blonde said. He had a much friendlier look and softer long hair that covered one of his eyes.

He looked down to Vlad on the floor.

"Are you okay, Mister?" He asked.

Vlad only blinked and nodded. "Vlad!"

They all turned to Minel running over with food in both hands. "Vlad! Why are you on the floor?" Minel asked looking down at him before looking at the two brothers.

"Oh, we should get going!" The smaller said looking to the taller blonde.

They both left and Minel blinked. "Who were they?" He asked.

Vlad only stood and took the plate from Minel. "Let's just go eat," Vlad said. "And let's get away from here. The smell makes me nauseous."

...

 **New character:**

 **Ludwig: Germany (Minotaur background)**

 **...**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I get home and fall asleep, my body too sore from lifting heavy boxes at work constantly. I also wrote this in bits and realized it's pretty short. Oh well, I started the next chapter, forgetting that I didn't post this one yet.**

 **And to the guest comment. First of all thank you, let me confess my love to you for all of that. And second, does the name Minel really have a silly meaning in your country? I honestly thought it was another form for another name and thought it sounded absolutely adorable.**

 **I tried to look it up but found nothing, if anyone can answer me on what it means, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks to everyone reading though! And for being so patient with me.**

 **Today's funfact:**

 **I wanted to make Ludwig with a Minotaur background because i can seriously imagine older buff Germany as one and especially Germania. (He also makes a perfect elf but hey, Sweden is long and thin so.. he also needed a part)**

 **And because I love you guys, here's a sneak peak to the next introduced characters:**

 _ **"Are you two brothers?" He asked cheerfully.**_

 _ **Both Minel and Vladimir repeated no, their voices slowly fading away as they turned to the larger man.**_

 _ **"Oh, I apologise. My brother and I travel together too so I assumed..."**_

 _ **"We're not a couple either," Minel said. Louise started laughing and shook his head. "Okay, well thanks for clarifying that as well."**_

 _ **The two brothers exchanged looks and Vlad got an eerie feeling from these two. Something was very off about these two humans, and it wasn't just their scent.**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Humans huh? Aw man, I haven't been around any in so long. Let's stay a while!" Minel said.

Vlad frowned at the idea. "I don't know. They may figure me out," Vlad said.

"They won't, just control your temper." Minel finished his meal and suckled on the remaining sauce on his fingers.

"Oh man. This place is great," Minel said cheerfully. Vlad looked at him and sighed. This was the first he had seen Minel actually happy to be somewhere.

"Okay. Let's take a day off," Vlad said. "We can look around."

Minel smiled and nodded. As they strodded the town, Vlad did his best not to gag at the human scent. It was awful, unbearable, but Minel looked happy.

Night came rather quickly and after a few drinks the two headed towards the inn.

In front of them were the two that ran into Vlad earlier.

"But we only need two beds," the smaller blonde said. "Four beds is too much. We can't afford it."

The man at the counter shrugged. "It's the last room. Either find some roommates for the night or find somewhere else."

"Only a four bedder? How about we share with them?" Minel asked.

Vlad looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right? The big one is scary," Vlad whined.

"You're a giant fire lizard, there's no reason for you to be scared," Minel hissed.

"Excuse me! Would you mind if we shared the room with you?" Minel asked.

The two blondes turned to him and the smaller smiled. "Really? You'd do that? Thank you so much," he said with a soft smile.

Minel motioned Vlad over who hid behind him and looked at the two blondes. "This is Vladimir and I'm Minel."

The larger blonde glared at Vladimir the entire time as the younger introduced them. "I'm Loiuse. This is my older brother, Ned."

"Lucky us to find each other. The very last room," Loiuse said placing the coins down. Vlad set down their half and they made their way to the room.

They each choose a bed, Vlad being sure to choose the furthest one. Ned wouldn't keep his eyes off him though.

"Minel. These guys are weird. The big one is looking at me like prey," Vlad whispered as Minel unpacked.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the dragon. "Vlad, you're just overreacting."

"I'm not. Besides, their scent is way off too."

"Scent?" Minel asked curiously.

"They don't exactly smell... Human. The scent is there but it's very light, unlike the others," Vlad explained.

Minel turned to the two brothers who were talking. Louise was undressing as Ned sat on the window sill smoking.

"Well, it's just one night. Go to bed," Minel said removing the shirt he wore. Vlad sighed and prepared for bed, before climbing up on Minel's bed.

"There's four for a reason," Minel grumbled.

"I want to make sure all is safe tonight," Vlad said trying to curl up into the blanket.

"As if! Get off, last time you took up all the space," Minel said shoving the blonde off.

"You're so rude," Vladimir pouted before getting up.

Louise enjoyed watching them and laughed lightly. "You two are so close."

"Are we? Minel is always bullying me," Vlad said frowning as he sat back onto his bed.

"Are you two brothers?" He asked cheerfully.

Both Minel and Vladimir repeated no, their voices slowly fading away as they turned to the larger man.

"Oh, I apologise. My brother and I travel together too so I assumed..."

"We're not a couple either," Minel said. Louise started laughing and shook his head. "Okay, well thanks for clarifying that as well."

The two brothers exchanged looks and Vlad got an eerie feeling from these two. Something was very off about these two humans, and it wasn't just their scent.

"Louise. Leave them alone. They don't want to be bothered," Ned said in a deep voice. He sent a glare to Vlad who shifted awkwardly.

"Alright, alright. We should get to bed. We have to be up early," Loiuse said.

The two brothers were the first to sleep and as Minel drifted off, he felt his bed cave in as Vlad snuck into his bed yet again. He sighed, too tired too care and fell asleep without a complaint.

Vlad watched the cieling as he layed, listening to the breathing of the other three. He shifted to get comfortable only to surpass his comfort and fall asleep.

In his slumber, his leathery wings spread before wrapping around Minel beside him and pulling him closer before his tail wrapped around him in a cradling fashion.

...

The bed creaked as he got up from bed. He reached at his side, pulling out the sword and softly making his way over to the monster laying on the bed. He could easily see Minel wrapped in his wings so he had to be gentle.

From behind was his best shot, and he ever so quickly made his way to the other side. He raised the sword, the moonlight reflecting light off it.

It glistened before he stabbed down.

Aqua eyes widened as something large and red smacked the sword away with ease.

He watched red eyes open sharply before the leathery wings spread knocked him back.

Vlad knew these guys were suspicious. It was written all over their scents. Why else would a human hide their scent?

"You really thought you could trick me?" He asked darkly. He stared down menacingly at Loiuse as his fangs elongated.

Loiuse sighed and stood. Minel had woken from the movement and stared in horror as Vlad was on all fours like a wild animal and snarling at the smaller blonde.

"V-vlad!" He felt something stab through his shoulder and groaned in pain.

He looked down to see a sharp blade through his shoulder with blood spilling out. His eyes were wide and he felt even more pain as the blade slid back out.

Vladimir stared in horror as Minel began to bleed heavily.

"Ned, I said not the humans," Louise said from the other side.

Ned rolled his eyes and lifted the sword onto his shoulder. "Now, freak. Come with us, or we'll kill you."

Minel was clasping his wound and Vlad stared at the two brothers with anger building up more every second.

He snarled and his skin went black before scales began to stab out through his skin. He went over Minel in a protective stance and glared with blood red eyes at Ned.

"You bastards. What the hell do you want with me?" Vlad hissed.

"You're a freak. We're taking you to the institution," Ned said looking bored with his routine.

Vlad growled and clutched Minel as the two got closer. "You either come or we kill you both," Ned said pointing the sword towards him. Loiuse took this chance of his distraction to put the needle into the long pipe.

"Fine. You leave me with no choice," Ned said going forward to stab.

Vlad threw a flame before flying up with Minel in his arms. Just as he went up, he looked to Louise who held a strange instrument. He pulled a trigger and Vlad was shot with something sharp. He fell down and felt his entire head spin. He clutched Minel tightly as he watched the two brothers approach him. He tried to spread his wings, only for them to fall instantly from exhaustion.

"Vlad, get up." Minel whined. Vlad only blinked slowly, feeling all his energy get drained from him.

He saw a hand reach towards them and he clutched Minel closer before falling unconscious.

...

 **New character**

 **Louise: Luxembourg**

 **Ned: Netherlands**

 **Both are humans.**

 **I'm sorry, is this a short chapter? I can't tell. I'm also half asleep.**

 **Today's fun fact:**

 **Guns Don't exist in their world except within the M.A.S.I, they have some form a gun I'll get into later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Minel was horrified. The moment the sword stabbed through his shoulder, he felt electric shocks shoot through his insides. This wasn't a normal sword at all.

The rest was a faze, but he remembered the two blondes shooting Vladimir with a strange weapon. He fell to the floor and fell unconscious quickly.

"Vlad, wake up." Minel shook the blonde as they got closer.

He clutched the unconscious blonde and felt something on his waist. His pack.

He grabbed it and shoved it into his coat right before they took Vlad and shot him as well, slowly loosing consciousness.

...

Minel's eyelids weighed heavily as his eyes cracked open. His head buzzed and his vision was blurred by a bright hazy light.

He groaned and blinked before his vision cleared and he looked around. He was in a clear tube, surrounded by other clear tubes with figures inside.

His eyes widened and he scanned the room until he looked at the blonde.

He seemed to be still unconscious and his clothing was stripped with the exception of his underwear.

His lower back was filled with scales as were his shoulders where he can make out the stubs under his skin as if he wings would rip through any second.

Minel tapped the glass and sighed in relief when he saw he was still fully clothed. That was when he heard footsteps. He looked back up and saw the smaller blonde walking around with a book in hand. Loiuse would look at one of the tubes before recording something and walking to the next.

He stopped in front of Vladimir's and quickly ran off. Minel only raised an eyebrow before Louise hurried back with another man. He was tanned with long chocolate curls and a long white coat.

"Maybe he can be used to reproduce," Louise said.

Minel looked shocked. What were they going to do with Vlad? What did they mean reproduce?

"Perhaps. Take him out," the stranger said. Louise nodded and began to mess with a small screen beside the tube.

Minel watched as they placed the blonde onto a small bed and carried him off.

"Come on, idiota. Now our chance," a voice said.

"But fratello, we might get caught," a new voice said.

Minel looked around, not finding anyone in sight.

"Those bastards are busy with the new guy. We have to go now," the first hissed.

Minel heard struggling before a wishing sound was heard along with a thud.

"Watch it, idiota!"

"Ve. I'm sorry, please-ah don't hurt me."

Minel looked over and saw two figures on the floor. They looked very similar except one had slightly different colored features, both with strange curls coming from their heads.

"Hey!" Minel called out and tapped the glass.

Both of their heads shot up and they exchanged looks.

"H-how did you get out? Can you get me o-" his throat tightened and his voice failed him.

He opened his mouth to talk again but nothing came out.

"Shut up, bastard. You'll ruin our chance to escape," the first hissed.

"Fratello, let's just go."

The two turned and began to walk away. "Help me! I have to get my friend!" Minel yelled out.

"The dragon?" One said turning around.

"Idiota, let's go."

"But fratello, his friend. He wants to get away too."

"What do I care?" The first yelled.

"Fratello, he's no different from us."

The darker one looked at Minel and sighed. "Fine."

The door slid from the tube and Minel stepped out amazed. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"It's telekinesis. Let's go."

Minel followed the two out, sneaking through various halls.

"By the way, I'm Feliciano. This is my brother, Lovino," the one with telekinesis said.

"I'm Minel."

"Shut up!" Lovino hissed. Minel scowled at him before hearing footsteps.

They hid behind the door and watched Louise pass with the stranger.

"The dragon won't wake yet, João," Loiuse said.

The tan skinned male with a ponytail nodded and looked through his notebook.

"Perhaps he will be able to reproduce with the incubus," the man name João said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. This is the fifth time this week," Lovino whispered.

Minel raised an eyebrow as Feliciano patted his back comfortingly.

"So what do we do? The tranquilizer has yet to wear off."

"We'll keep him in the secluded area. Put him in room four. Next to the youngest Vargas," João said.

"Yes sir," Louise said before running off. João only stared at his notebook before walking away slowly.

The two brothers looked over to see him walk through a door before rushing out, Minel close behind.

"The secluded area is two floors below ground level. I can't see past the ground level though," Feliciano said.

"Two floors," Lovino repeated. He looked agitated as he thought. He then looked at Minel and his face eased for a brief second.

"You can get us there," Lovino said.

"W-what?" Minel asked confused.

"Your dragon pet. You two are binded right? You'll be able to tell where he is."

"What do you mean? Vlad and I are not-" Minel stopped talking as they heard footsteps.

Lovino shoved the two into a small room and waited for the steps to pass.

As they footsteps came and went, Minel caught an almost nostalgic scent. Vlad. But how did he know?

"It's him," Lovino said looking at Minel's face.

"What? I don't understand what's happening," Minel said.

"Just follow the damn scent!" Lovino said rushing out. Minel nervously took steps forward and led the two brothers through a series of hallways, following Vlad's scent.

So many doors, yet he knew none was it. "Fratello, how does he know?" Feliciano asked quietly.

"Dragons give off strong scents when they are in danger. This alerts those that are binded with them to go and help them," Lovino explained.

Minel only thought deeply about it. He and Vlad never had some kind of bond. Atleast none he knew of.

...

Vladimir was in a low lit room. He looked around and found it empty though, with only a chair which he occupied. What was this?

He looked around, looking for a door, only to find none. He felt along the walls only to be disappointed. He turned back and found a small candle on the chair he once occupied. As he reached for it, it lit.

"Light can be found, even in the darkest of places."

Vlad turned quickly and found the blonde who started this. The one who turned him into a dragon.

"Even in death," Lukas said looking at Vladimir.

"You. What is going on. What did you do," Vlad hissed.

"I want my bo-" the candle went out and Vlad froze, not able to see a thing.

"Damn. Come back out! I want my old life! I want to be my real self again!"

"Your real self is already dead," a whisper said.

Vlad froze. "N-no. That's not true," he said.

"What I gave to you, was once mine. I no longer needed it so I gave it to you," the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked. He received no answer. He suddenly felt the ground beneath him give in and he fell down.

He sat up in a cold sweat. "He's up!"

Vlad looked over to Louise and Ned.

"João wanted him to meet with the incubus. Should we prep him?" Vlad scowled at the two, only hearing buzzing sounds and muffled voices.

"Might as well. I don't want to come back here," Ned said.

He pushed him down and Vlad tried to get up, only to find his body still sore from sleeping for so long.

Louise approached with a needle in hand and injected into his arm. Vlad's body relaxed as the two walked off.

"Let's go inform João," Louise said before the two left the second floor.

...

Time went and Vlad become agitated. His fangs itched with the urge to rub something against them.

His scales ached for warmth and his wings twitched beneath his skin until he couldn't take it. He let them out and they still continued to twitch in anticipation.

He paced the small dark room and ran his tongue over his fangs, feeling it not enough for his urges.

When the feeling became to much to bear, he sat on the floor and wrapped his wing around his body, trying to calm down as he scratched at his scales.

...

The trio stopped in front of a final door and Minel gulped. The scent here was strong. Something about this door made him want to cower in fear. He wanted to cry in agony, though he felt no pain.

"This is the second floor," he said quietly.

"Fratello," Feliciano whimpered.

"Si, I know."

Lovino pushed the door open and stared at the dark hallway lot with only a few candles.

They stepped in and Minel felt his body tense with the sudden temperature drop.

"The cold can nullify certain powers. They keep creatures like Marcello in here because they have a chance to get away or destroy everything," Lovino explained.

"Who's Marcello?" Minel asked. Lovino only walked foward and stood in front of the door with the number two on it.

He slowly opened the door and Minel gasped. On the floor and against the wall was a teen, maybe eighteen at most.

His head leaned back against the hard wall with bandages wrapped around his eyes and binding his wrist. His legs were chained and a metal piece resembling a mask covered his lower face.

His head slowly leaned back up and tilted at the three figures. "Oh my god. My fratellino," Feliciano said running over to the teen.

Lovino followed and the two began to mess with all the equipment. The metal piece was the first to fall to the ground and the teen's mouth opened weakly, bruises on the ends of his lips.

"Is that you, Feliciano?" He asked hoarsely.

"Si. Si, it's us. We're getting you out," Feliciano said as Lovino unbinded his wrist. The cuffs came loose and Minel watched the last of the bandages fell form his face. He opened his eye and revealed dull green eyes with dark bags underneath.

"You're okay, fratello. Let's get you up," Feliciano said helping Lovino hoist up the teen on his feet. He stumbled on his feet and looked tired as he noticed Minel.

"Who are you?" He asked tiredly. "Your friend," Feliciano said suddenly. Minel nodded and ran to the next room over.

He burst the door open and found Vlad curled in the corner. His wings were wrapped around his entire body. Minel slowly approached and flinched as Vlad's wings spread. His eyes were a bright red and his fangs were longer and sharp. His neck was covered in scales as well as the sides of his face.

"Vlad. It's me," Minel said softly. "It's okay, let's get out of here."

Vlad didn't move a bit and continued to glare at Minel.

"V-Vlad. Come on." Minel took a step forward and was immediately pounced on. His head hit the floor hard and he felt the heavy weight of Vlad half transformed on his body.

He looked up to see Vlad's eyes sharpening before he slowly opened his mouth.

"W-wait. Vlad, it's me. M-Minel." Minel shook as Vlad's mouth widened, completely ignoring him.

He shut his eyes before feeling a sharp pain on his neck and intense heat fill him.

His eyes widened and he gasped, feeling Vlad sinking his fangs deeper into his neck. He clawed into Vlad's back as he tied to hold back his first groan before letting out pained cries.

Vlad pulled his fangs out before stabbing into his neck again, digging them as far as they go. He felt a strange pleasure on his fangs everytime they ripped through the flesh before being surrounded in warmth. The warm liquid that spilled with it also filled his tongue with a strange sweetness by the mouthfuls.

He tried to get closer to the warmth below him and arched his back, wanting more from the nails digging into his back.

"V-vlad. Stop! It hurts. S-stop." Minel groaned out.

Vlad's eyes widened with realization but he couldn't find it in him to stop. His entire body twitched with anticipation. He wanted to tear through more. He sat up and looked down at Minel.

Tears were spilling down his face and his neck was stained red with puncture wounds as he gasped desperately.

He felt guilty, truly he did, but he still leaned down and tore at his shirt. Minel groaned again as he felt Vlad bite down on his shoulder.

Then suddenly he felt the pain gone as well as the weight and heat.

He looked up to see Vlad had been thrown across the room.

The three brothers went beside him and Feliciano clutched at the side of his neck.

"What's wrong with him?" Minel asked.

"They injected him with that stupid stuff. He's in heat," Lovino said standing over him almost protectively.

"What do we do?" Minel asked.

"Marcello," Lovino called.

"R-right." The teen stood and went up to the still trembling Vlad. His wings spread and folded over and over as his fangs pulsed.

Marcello touched him and a small light spread from his fingertips and Vlad fell completely to the floor and became unconscious.

"Let's go," Lovino said pulling the two towards Marcello. As soon as they clasped hands, a bright light surrounded them. When the light dimmed, they were in a forest again.

"We escaped," Feliciano cheered.

"Si, now let's find a place to hide. We need to wait for this bastard to wake up. Marcello needs rest too and Minel lost a lot of blood."

They trudged to a nearby hiding, dragging a heavy Vlad, and sitting down tiredly.

Minel immediately fell asleep, too tired to even thank his rescuers properly.

...

When Vlad woke again he saw Minel curled up against two unfamiliar figures. He sat up and was met with a knife stuck down in front of him. He scowled up to see an attractive man.

He had an olive tone and almost burgundy hair swept to a side and greenish- hazel eyes.

He was gorgeous, if he had to be honest. "Don't even think about it, bastard. Minel is still too weak get up."

Vlad raised an eyebrow and Lovino sat down. "You attacked him."

The memories flushed in and he felt horrible. How could he do that to Minel.

"It was just the chemicals they injected. Don't feel too bad," Lovino said softly.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked.

"Lovino. My brothers and I saved you, now I want something in return."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want a ride home."

Vlad blinked and looked at him. "Wait, I still want answers first. Who are you? Who were they? Why were we in there?" Vlad asked.

Lovino sighed. "I'll explain it later. Just wake me when everyone wakes," Lovino said. He went to curl up by himself and Vlad only looked to Minel who had his neck bandaged with cloth.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, thinking about the dream he had earlier.

...

 **New characters:**

 **João: Portugal- human**

 **Lovino- Romano (full creature)**

 **Feliciano-N. Italy (some abilities, not a creature or hybrid)**

 **Marcello- Seborga (hybrid)**

 **...**

 **A/N: I'm back! It's been awhile. I've been so busy with work, it's ridiculous. I finally had a night off since I was cleaning my home all weekend.**

 **I'm really sorry for being gone so long guys. As a sorry have two fun facts**

 **Today's fun fact #1:**

 **Grandpa Rome is going to be their unmentioned dead father. A human who had three sons with two different women, which is why they are different.**

 **Lovino took after his mother completely and Feliciano took bits but not enough to be considered even a hybrid.**

 **Marcello is their half brother who was birthed from a hybrid mother. He is 25% hybrid.**

 **Second fun fact:**

 **Incubus are demons who will seduce women and then have sexual intercourse with them for either pleasure or reproduction.**

 **They are said to be extremely attractive no matter their appearance and are usually lazy and just lay around when not looking for a woman.**

 **They are prideful and hate men. This was the perfect match for this character and I'm sure you guys know who it is.**


	15. Chapter 15

Minel woke with a heavy feeling on his arm. He groggily opened his eyes only to stare at a stranger laying on his forearm. He blinked, trying to remember the prior events and how he came to be asleep with this young boy.

He turned his head to inspect his surroundings, only to feel a pain on his neck. Did he sleep wrong? He ran his free hand over his neck and froze as he felt bandages on his neck.

"You're awake," A familiar voice said. He looked up too see a very familiar person, but had no recollection of who this person was.

"Marcello. Get up, you're on his arm," he said to the boy beside him. The teen stirred and sat up as he looked at Minel.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" Marcello asked.

Minel stared at him for a few seconds before turning to the wall opposite of them. Curled against the wall and silently watching him was Vlad. His wings spread and wrapped around himself as he continued to stare though the slits left between the two.

That's when the memory came back and Minel looked down horrified. "Up you get," Lovino said as he pulled Minel up from behind. That was his name.

"We have to do this quickly. Marcello, get in line." Minel stood awkwardly as the teen stood beside him.

"Feli, full report."

The middle of the three did a mock salute before doing a full circle around them, randomly poking the two in random areas.

"Marcello is fine despite a few bruises. A bit of rest and a big meal will have him good as new," he said. "Minel still needs rest and a meal. He did loose a lot of blood. Besides that, no serious injury."

"You hear that?" Lovino asked out loud. "Now I suggest you stop sulking and get us home."

With that comment, Vlad snarled and let his wings spread before clawing off his necklace and growing to size.

The three brothers looked amazed as Vlad came out of the cave on all fours and layed low. "We get to ride a dragon! How exciting, let's go!" Feliciano yelled pulling his brothers along.

They all climbed, Minel being sure to sit far back. "Go South, towards the Mediterranean Sea," Lovino instructed.

Vlad's wings spread out wide and the trio of brothers looked wide eyed as he took flight into the air and headed towards the Mediterranean.

...

Vlad tiredly landed. Carrying four people was a pain. He looked to Minel who gave him not a single glance as he transformed back to his human form. "We're home!" Feliciano yelled as he stomped on the sandy beach. "It's been months! Let's get going to the house!" He grabbed a serious Minel by the hand and ran away from the beach. Minel followed, not very fond of being dragged while Marcello ran not too far behind.

Lovino glanced to Vlad and shrugged as he walked, Vlad following after.

"Where are my answers?" Vlad asked.

"Dinner first. I'd like to talk in private. You never know who may be listening."

...

The door opened and the once quiet home was now filled with footsteps, heavy breathing and laughing. "This is my home. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Minel. Come on, I'll show you around!"

Feliciano dragged the man from corner to corner of the small home, pointing out every small item there was. Marcello plopped onto the couch and a cloud of dust came up, throwing him into a coughing fit. "I suppose it has been a while," he murmured.

Lovino frowned and forcefully opened the window, finally letting in some air and freshening the stiff air.

He went to the shelf and sighed as he saw the thick layer of dust. He turned to a painting of an older man and gently whispered, "We're home, father."

"This is where we keep all of the extra blankets," Feliciano said tearing open a small closet, only to have a cloud of dust and dirty sheets burst out of it.

Lovino gave a final sigh and put his hands on his hips. "Alright fratellinos," he said aloud. The two brothers turned to him attentively.

"Time to get-a cleaning. Vargas do not live in filth," he said.

The two brothers jumped up with a mock salute and an "aye, fratellone!"

The two brothers split up into a run around the home and before they knew it, Vlad and Minel were caught in the center watching the two brothers running about, dust following their trail as they dusted everything.

As if almost in an instant, there was suddenly the sound of water and dishes floating about and soapy water coating the floor as Feliciano danced around, the water swirling in sync.

Marcello was putting a vase of flowers on the center table as Lovino walked out with the dirty sheets.

"What is happening?" Minel asked amazed. It was surely magic.

"You can control objects?" Vlad asked Feliciano.

He laughed. "Not exactly. I can control movements and see in another layer."

"What do you mean in another layer?" Minel asked.

"See, the universe is made up of layers. The world you see, I call it the first layer. One can only see what one believes is there. But I can see beyond that. There are more layers, beneath the earth, underneath the skin, and in between the air. I can see into them. Not clearly, but with waves of light, sound, and energy."

Feliciano continued to move in a skilled pattern of steps and twirls, the floor and dishes being scrubbed with every movement.

"Where did you acquire such a gift?" Vladimir asked.

"Gift?" Feliciano froze as did the background movements. He finally opened his eyes and gave a cold stare. "My mother left us with a curse."

The two became tense as the aura changed darkly before Feliciano smiled again and continued to dance, lightening the mood once again.

"I cannot see into every layer though. After all, I am not a hybrid like Marcello, nor a full creature like Lovino. Just a special human," he said.

"And you too are just a special human, aren't you, Mr. Popescu?"

"What exactly do you see?" Vlad asked, eyes narrowing.

"Confusion, it appears," he says. He smiles and stops his dance, dishes now put away and the house cleaned.

"Fratellone, I'm going shopping for ingredients!" He yells as he runs out.

"Careful! Take the basket!" Lovino yells as he begins to walk in.

"What exactly are you three?" Vlad asks aggressively as the eldest looks to them.

Marcello glances towards them and scowls down at the flowers he has long been arranging.

Lovino stood in front of them, scowling deeply, the room suddenly darkening.

"How much do you want to know?" He asks darkly. The windows and door shut, leaving them in darkness.

Minel instinctively clutched onto Vlad in front of him as a soft light danced on Lovino.

"You really think a dragon is so special? I'm what nightmares are made of," he says, the light fading and a new form taking shape where he stood. "A real demon spawn. That's what I am," he says.

Vlad took a shaky step back, wide eyed staring at a large shadow that hovered on Lovino.

"Enough, fratellone. You're scaring them," Marcello said. A sudden light came from his chest and Minel swore he saw an outline of wings for a brief second before the window burst open, filling the home with light again and everything back to normal.

"A demon spawn?" Minel asked.

"He's an incubus. A really lazy one at that. He wouldn't hurt anyone," Marcello said with a frown.

Lovino turned to his brother with a frown before he sighed.

"You're in no room to talk. You were given the gift of light by your mother."

"Stop it. You know I didn't ask for it," Marcello murmured. "It's why they locked me up."

Lovino frowned and went up to his brother. "They won't get you ever again."

"What's happening?" Minel asked.

The two brothers sighed and they all sat on the table.

"We aren't normal humans. There are hundreds of people like us," Lovino said.

"Wow, hundreds?" Minel asked amazed.

"No. _Only_ hundreds," Lovino snapped. "There were many of us a long time ago. Millions of magic beings, dark and light. We all co-existed together with the humans. But it all changed when they began to hunt us down."

"What? Why?" Minel asked.

"They are evil bastards. An incident happened 115 years ago. A young witch named Mila learned of a dark magic by mistake," Lovino said.

"She had gained the ability to raise the dead."

Minel's eyes widened.

"The first necromancer," Marcello said.

"She had a female lover who was killed after they were caught kissing in the forest. Distraught by her lover's death, she grieved by her grave. That's when it happened."

"What?" Minel asked intrigued. Marcello continued.

"Legend says a barer of death came to her in the form of a bird. It told her that she can be with her Lover once more. That it will give to her a power so immense, that she will be able to hold her sweetheart once more but in return he would take one thing from her. Her ability to die."

Vlad flinched.

"He told the girl, ' _You will live with your lover, forever. The two of you, bodies entwined, your soul will never wither onto death_.' And she agreed." Marcello said.

Lovino took over the story. "When she brought her Lover to life, it was a horrid sight. Flesh rotting, her body moved in such an unnatural way and her eyes had long been gone. But everyone knows that a soul cannot return to it's body once it has died. The poor girl was just a moving corpse."

Minel and Vlad were both pale. Vladimir was absolutely horrified. His soul. His body. It was true. His real body was dead. His soul. What kind of doll was his soul occupied in?

"The girl was seen by a villager and she was burned at stake. It was then humans debunked all magic beings as horrid, demonic creatures. They began with the witches. Every girl thought to be a witch was burned. They moved onto the hybrids and full creatures who were too hideous to be a creation of God. To the humans, we were all demonic beings. Our numbers declined greatly.

"We all hid, we created special jewels and spells to keep us hidden from the humans and eventually they forgot we existed. But some... Some still believe. And they are still on the hunt. They formed an organization. The Monster attainment and Science Institute."

"That's where they captured us," Minel said.

"Si. They take in people like us and have us like some lab rats. They do all they can to learn how to track us, all of our weaknesses and even try to breed our kind to make their own creatures to work for them. They are the real monsters," Marcello said with a deep frown.

"The bastards. The lead scientist, João, learned of magic beings when his younger brother suddenly gained the ability to control the earth. He became obsessed with learning about people like us and he locked up his brother in that prison, doing sick experiments on him. They won't stop for anything. They want us all dead."

The room was silent for a long time.

"The necromancer. I thought she was given immortality. How was she killed?" Vlad asked.

"It's said that the bird did not actually give her immortality, but that death was so revolted by her actions, that he turned her away. Now her soul wanders, looking for the never returning soul of her Lover." Marcello said.

"Were there ever any other necromancers?" Vlad asked seriously. Is that what Lukas was? A necromancer?

"The world has not seen one since. It's obvious to see why though. Noone wants such a disgusting power," Lovino shrugged. It became silent again and he sighed.

"Feliciano is sure taking his time. I'm going to look for him. You two. Stay." And with that, Lovino left Marcello with the two strangers.

...

Feliciano clasped the basket filled with his shopping and walked with a smile. He could sense the energy of something following but he walked on, pretending not to notice.

"Excuse me," a voice behind him called.

He turned to see a tall, very thin and sickly pale of what obviously use to be tan skin, person. Out of his untamed, chocolate curls of hair stuck two deer like antlers, roughed up and chipped, almost painfully so, like if they didn't belong there.

Feliciano opened his eyes and stared at the tired green ones. "Yes?" He asked.

"I'm a bit lost," the stranger said, his voice failing him. "I could use a bit of-"

"-Feliciano!"

The two turned and Lovino grabbed his brother's arm. "What are you doing?" He scolded.

"This man," Feli said, turning to the man who was staring at Lovino with wide eyes.

"Man? Don't be ridiculous Feliciano. He's a fucking monster. Look at him! Don't get near him!" Lovino yelled. The man flinched and Feliciano angrily broke from his brother's grasp.

"You are no different from him," he said. Lovino went quiet and the man gave a small pout.

"I just want to know how to get home," he said quietly.

"Come to my home first You are in so much pain," Feliciano said. The man turned to Lovino who gave a glare.

"Let's go," Feliciano said taking his arm lightly and guiding him foward.

The man walked clumsily and Lovino growled. "Try something and I will not hesitate to hurt you."

The man gave a nervous smile and a small nod, continuing to walk with the Italian. "I'm Feliciano. Who might you be?"

"My name is Antonio. Antonio Carriedo," the man replied.

...

 **A/N:**

 **AAAHHHI've been gone for forever! You guys have no idea how much work was Killing me. I worked roughly 10 hours a day. No bueno!**

 **I'm so sorry! Not sure if anyone is still following.**

 **New characters:**

 **Antonio: Spain: he's a fucked up thing.**

 **Mila: a surprise character I can't say or it'll ruin the later chapter.**

 **Funfact of the day!**

 **A necromancer is a type of mage that deals with the dead. A truly sick type of magic but it's so awesome for stories. I absolutely love this character as a necromancer but I will not give it away just yet!**

 **Thanks for those awesome like 2 people who are still reading this far, I'll try to update more often now that work is slowing down.**


	16. Chapter 16

The two fidgeted awkwardly beside each other, not knowing what to say. How the hell was vlad supposed to apologize for sexually harassing Minel?

Minel knew Vlad wasn't at fault but it was still weird. He's never even kissed a girl before. What was he to say?

"So..." Marcello started, feeling pressured to break the ice. "Where are you from?"  
"The Bulgarian town," Minel replied softly.

"Oh, I heard they have some nice women there," Marcello chuckled awkwardly. "You're a handsome guy, I'm sure they were all begging for marriage."

Vlad looked over to the red and fidgety man curiously. He never really thought about Minel's love life. What if he had a sweetheart left behind?

"No. It was nothing like that," Minel murmered softly.  
"I see. What about you, scales?" They turned to Vlad.  
"...No."  
The door burster open and Feliciano came, pulling along a new man and a not so happy Lovino trudging behind.

"Another guest?" Marcello asked standing.  
"Si. Clear the couch, he's hurt," Feliciano said.

Minel and Vlad moved away and the man chuckled. "I'm alright. Please do not worry," he said.  
He sat down with a grown and the trio eyed him curiously. "A deer?" Vlad asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Vlad. Those antlers surely aren't real," Marcello said. He grabbed onto them and gave a light tug, earning a pained grunt from the man. "Ai, careful," he said.  
Marcello let go in shock. "Yikes. They're stuck!" He said.

"Why are you surprised? You guys aren't humans either," Minel said crossing his arms.  
"But that's the thing. He is a human," Marcello said inspecting the antlers. "Why do you have antlers?"  
"I was a test subject for an organization," Antonio said tiredly.  
"The M.A.S.I." Vlad snarled.

"You're him," Lovino said in sudden realization. He went towards the man and looked at him intently. "I didn't realize it before. You look exactly the same," he said.

Antonio gulped nervously. Marcello looked from his brother to the man when it suddenly came to him as well. "You're Joao's brother. The one he contained as a lab rat!"

"Marcello!" Feliciano scolded. Antonio had a deep frown. "Sorry," he murmered.

Feliciano handed him a glass of water and watched him drink it all before sighing deeply. "Get some rest. You can have a meal when you're ready," Feliciano said. Antonio nodded and with a cheerful thank you, he layed down and fell fast asleep, an obvious look of discomfort on his face.

"Lets all get some rest," Marcello said. He led the two travelers to a room and Lovino stayed staring at the man on his couch, groaning and sweating in his sleep.

* * *

"You can stay in my room. We don't have spare rooms," Marcello said.  
"What about you?" Minel asked.

"I'll stay with my brother. Get some rest. You need it," he said before closing the door. The two stood awkwardly and Vlad immediately went to the corner of the room, sitting down and curling with his wings out.

Minel only sighed and got comfortable on the bed before patting the space beside him. "Come. Keep me warm," he said softly.

Vlad made no movement and Minel sighed, closing his eyes, too tired to argue. It was then he felt the bed cave in beside him and a warmth cover him. He ignored it, slightly happy until he felt a tingling sensation on his neck.

He opened his eyes and watched Vlad bury his face into the crook in his neck. "Vlad?"  
He heard a sniffle and felt Vlad shaking slightly. "I'm so sorry, Minel. I hurt you. I'm too dangerous to be with you," Vlad stuttered out.

Minel bit his lip and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "It wasn't your fault, Vlad. I'll be alright. You're not dangerous at all," he comforted awkwardly. "Get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning, okay?"

Vlad sniffle and nodded, not letting the Bulgarian out of grasp, falling asleep cuddled closely with him, comfortably.

* * *

Vlad sat on the floor and stared at the man who laid sick and in pain on the couch. "Minel made you a special tea," he said giving him a cup.

"I'm such a bother," he said taking it.  
"No. You didn't ask for this. None of us have," Vlad said quietly.  
Antonio smiled softly and sat up to drink his tea.

"I have a question. I'm sorry to be so sudden, but it's been three days. I cannot stay much longer," Vlad asked.  
"What is it?"

"You were in that place for so long, tell me, do you know of any spell casters, magicians... necromancers, that may still be around?"

Antonio stared at the blonde seriously. "Necromancer?"

"I was cursed by someone. I had died yet I am here, in a body that is not mine. I need to find him and figure out what is going on," Vlad said. "I am looking for Lukas from the Norwegian ice caps. If I can get any lead to any actual magicians, perhaps they may help me find him."

There was a long silence. In the end, Antonio sighed and put his cup down. "Si. I have heard of one. Arthur Kirkland. A magician who lives by the British isles."

" _The_ Arthur Kirkland?" A voice said behind him.

They turned to Lovino and Feliciano listening in. "The magic legend?" Feliciano asked.  
"The big ego and bigger eyebrows, magician?" Lovino added.

"Si. He did business with my brother once. He disappeared though and was never found. They say only a magic being can find his shop now," Antonio said.

"Then I must go find him," Vlad said. He stood and thanked the man before walking away.  
"Hold on, Vlad. You don't know what you're doing. The British isles is known for it's wild dragons. It's very dangerous," Feliciano said stopping him.

"Thank you for your concern, but I cannot stay. I have my future hanging by a thin thread. If I can add just one more..."  
Feliciano frowned.  
"Thank you for your hospitality. I will leave tomorrow." With that Vlad left to check on the now sleeping Minel.

* * *

Lovino sat out by his fields and sighed. His tomato garden has long since been neglected. Everything was withered and dead. The soil was ready for another planting. He heard footsteps and turned to look at the tall tan man coming out.

He had gained more color back as he could see from his bare torso and he wasn't dying with a fever. The tea Minel had made certainty did wonders. He can now see what Feliciano did upon first glance.  
He was scarred, broken and forced to heal quickly and abnormally and he had things that didn't belong.

At first look, it was the antlers. Painfully forced from out of his skull. And then there were stubs on his shoulder blades, almost as if wings were going to break out soon, but they never will. It looked painful. Just what had he gone through?

"What a sunny day," Antonio said with a smile.  
Lovino couldn't understand how he still smiled, despite the horrible pains.  
He turned away with a frown. "You should be in bed."

He watched the older man take a seat beside him. "Yes. But I haven't enjoyed the sun in a while. I thought I'd get some warmth."

Antonio closed his eyes and tilted his head up, clearly enjoying it.  
Lovino took this time to really inspect him for the first time. He was thin, a little too thin. His color looked faded, and his hair was a mess of chocolate curls. He had broad shoulders and chest and his legs were the source of his height. Despite his defects, it was easy to tell that he was once very handsome.

Antonio opened his eyes and Lovino flinched as they looked at him. Striking green. Still very beautiful.  
"Your garden. What went wrong?" Antonio asked.

Lovino sighed. "We were gone for months. Marcello had gotten captured by those bastards. We did everything we could to get captured and save him. We only just returned when you showed up," he explained.

"I see. I owned a garden like this too back home," Antonio said with a big smile. "Everyone said I must have been an agricultural genius because my plants were always the best. But I had secret," Antonio said, standing up.

He breathed in and walked into the field. He took a heavy step onto the soil and burried his toes into it. He moved his arms in a dramatic movement before placing them down on the dirt.  
The soil beneath his palms lit and sparked with life and slowly, plants began to emerge from the ground all around him and bright red fruits formed on each.

Lovino stood in shock and ran towards the man. He watched Antonio pluck a big red tomato and stand straight.  
He smiled and held the tomato out towards Lovino. "Love for the earth and all it gave to me. In return, she gave me this gift," he said.  
He grabbed Lovino's hand and placed the tomato into it. He was smiling brightly and Lovino found himself growing red.  
"I'm sorry," Antonio said, suddenly slouching. "I was trying to impress you and I over did it," he said with a small laugh before collapsing.

...

"You scared me half to death, idiota!"  
The water splashed and Antonio laughed nervously. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No more magic!" Lovino scolded as his scrubbed the man's back ferociously. "You got dirt all over the couch where we had to lay you down. Seriously, you are troublesome."  
Antonio slumped and frowned.

"But thanks. You don't know how much that garden means to me," Lovino admitted.

* * *

Vlad took a deep breath with a fully rested Minel beside him.

"Thank you. We'll be going now," Minel said as he and Marcello hugged.  
"Wait!" Feliciano ran out of the home dressed in his cloak and boots, a dagger at his side and a large bag hung by his side.

"Feli?" Vlad questioned.  
"I'm coming with you!" He smiled and made a sudden stop, nearly going out of balance.

" _What_?!" They all exclaimed. "No way in hell," Lovino said.  
"I am. I need to visit Mr. Kirkland. I believe I can get some magic herbs and form a medicine for Antonio's pain," Feliciano explained.

"What? You're crazy. You can't go all the way there just for some plants," Lovino said.  
"Lovino's right," Vlad said. "You said it yourself, it's dangerous."

"I'm well suited for protecting myself against danger. I have to do this. Please." Feliciano looked to his brothers then the duo.

"I don't mind, but it's your guy's choice," Vlad said looking to the brothers.  
Lovino glared daggers and Feli gave pleading eyes. He knew this war, and like usual, he would always win. "Fine. You better come back in two week, tops or else I'm coming for you," Lovino said.

Feliciano hugged his brother. "I'll be back quick. Take care of things for me while I'm away. Don't bully Mr. Antonio too much."  
Marcello hugged his brother as well. "Be careful out there," he told him. "Get plenty of rest," Feliciano replied.  
Vlad transformed and the other two climbed on. With a final goodbye, he took flight and made his way to the British isles.

* * *

The ride was long and Feliciano... never shut up. Minel wanted nothing more then to get a stick and beat him with it. He stayed silent as the Italian went on and on about random things, hoping a giant bird would come and snatch him before flying away.

"Then the woman-"

"There is it!" Vlad yelled in excitement. Finally he could get some rest. Carrying two people for over two hours was a bit tiresome.

They landed in area full of greenery and a river stream that Vlad just about ran too for a drink.  
"Finally!" Minel yelled.  
Feliciano looked around as Minel went to Vlad who was gurgling with his head under the water. Nearly drowning. Minel sighed and grabbed the end of Vlad's shirt, trying to pull him back up.

Feliciano gasped lightly as a small flying light approached him. He smiled as it flew around him, lightly brushing his hair. It came in front of him and what he saw was a small green pixie with pointed ears and wings that looked similar to leaves.

"I wonder where the shop is," Minel questioned as he pulled Vlad by the shirt, finally getting him a breath of fresh air.

"I think it's this way," Feliciano said as the pixie pointed into the forest.  
The duo looked to him. "A pixie?" Vlad asked amazed. He ran towards it and inspected it closely.  
"They're real then," Vlad said trying to touch it, only to have it fly away and onto Feliciano's head.

"I don't think we should trust it," Minel said as he approached them. He crossed his arms and looked to the pixie. "I read in a book that they're really mischievous."

"That's true," Vlad said thoughtfully.  
"I say we follow her. Who better to guide us to a magician than a magical being?" Feliciano watched the pixie go in front of him and tug on his hand when he tried to reach for her.  
"That's also a good point," Vlad remarked.

Minel sighed in defeat. It was two against him now. "Fine. But we end up lost, it's all your fault," he said.  
At that moment the pixie flew deep into the woods and the trio followed behind.

Vlad dragged his claw on the tree, leaving four long marks before he moved on to another tree.

"What are you doing?" Feliciano asked.  
"Leaving a trail. Jusdt to be safe," Vlad replied, clawing the tree beside him.

"That won't be necessary. I can sense it now," Feliciano said. "We're close."

Just then a strong scent hit Vlad. He sniffed the air curiously, wondering what the wonderful smell was. _'Smells like...Pine. Roasted walnuts and... Something sweet._ ' He thought to himself.

"I can smell it," Vlad said. Minel looked to the two in front of him. He didn't quite understand these guys with their super abilities. Weird that he, the normal human, would be the odd one out. But something was bothering him. Something about the ground shook his insides. It was something about the area. He could feel a strong energy, but he didn't quite understand how to understand this. He brushed it off.

"There," Feliciano said stopping. The pixie, who had taken a break onto Feliciano's head some time ago, flew back up and nodded.

"Where?" The two asked confused. They looked around the forest, but they could only see large trees for miles. No sign of any shop.

"Right, here," Feliciano said taking a small leap, landing in a stomp with his right foot forward before moving his arms in a forward motion. The fallen leaves that covered the dirt rose up with a burst of air, revealing a small door underneath one of the trees. They opened the door, revealing a large and very dark rabbit hole.

They all hesitantly went through it, Vlad breathing a light flame ever few steps to light their path. Not long after, a small light came to view with a mufflddd sound before the hole expanded into a very large underground cavern with tunnels coming from various directions. There they found many people and creatures alike, walking, conversing with one another and going into buildings and out, music surrounding them.

"What is this?" Vlad said in amazement.  
"An underground city," Feliciano said, stepping aside as a person passed, leading a unicorn.  
"Its... amazing. It's a little crowded though," Minel said trying to avoid all the people.

The pixie then waved them over before leading them across the crowd and towards a small wooden cottage. On the sign read ' _Kirkland's magic shop_.'

They all glistened with wonder before they went into the shop. The door rang a small bell as it closed behind them. The shop was filled with shelves and tables filled with thick books stacked wherever they fit and bottles filled with different. Herbs, strange liquids, powders and clouds of strange colors. Some larger bottles and containers held animals, both dead and alive.

As they walked through the messy shop, they heard yelling. Peaking behind one of the tables stacked with books as tall as Vlad in his dragon form, they found a blonde facing the other way, holding something in his hand and talking to something below him.

"I told you many times _not_ to touch the bottles on the second shelf, _did I not_?" The man said.  
"And I've told _you_ many times not to tempt me with such rules," a high pitched voice replied. It had to be a younger boy.

"I'm not undoing the effects. Perhaps you will learn your lesson now, peter," th man said before turning around. His eye caught the trio and they all flinched slightly. His messy blonde hair went to his strangely large eyebrows and he had striking green eyes.

"Why don't you bite me?" The smaller voice said before the small boy came to view as well.  
He also had blonde hair with large eyebrows only he had blue eyes. Along with his blonde hair came two large rabbit ears coming from his head.

"New customers?" The small boy asked with fascination. "How can I help you gentlemen today?" He asked as he hopped over towards them with a smile.

The trio looked at him, not sure what to say.  
"Please don't be frightened by my ears, they _will_ wear off," he said in a strange accent they had never heard before.

"Who are you?" The larger blonde finally said as he approached them. "How did you find your way here?" He asked with confusion.

Just then the pixie flew from Feliciano's shoulder and in front of Arthur. "She showed us," Feliciano said softly.

"Tink did?" The blonde asked. "I see you've been acting mischievously behind my back," he told the pixie, crossing his arms. The pixie flew off and the man looked back to the trio

"Well, I'm Arthur Kirkland. Mage of the British isles. You have traveled here in search for me, no? What will you be in need of?"

"I come looking for answers," Vladimir said. "My name is Vladimir and I am looking for a magician named Lukas."  
The blonde looked at him before bursting into laughter. The trio looked to each other in confusion. "Lukas is no magician," Arthur said. He motioned them towards a door and made a hand gesture that opened it.

"Come inside. We will have a proper talk. Peter, watch the store," Arthur said as he led Vlad in. "Okay," peter replied, looking facinated with the new people. Vlad looked to the other two waiting for them to follow but Minel had already picked up a book and was lost in it and Feliciano was too looking through a series of bottles with herbs.

"Just you and I then," Vlad said, walking into the room and the door shutting behind him.

* * *

 **New characters:**  
 **Arthur Kirkland: England- mage**  
 **Peter: sealand- apprentice**

 **Funfact: England is known to be one of the most magical places.**  
 **In this story, it gives off a very powerful feeling of magical energy that will help bring in a long awaited character.**  
 **Thanks for reading and following guys. Reviews and favorites help motivate me to write a lot faster!**


End file.
